Una vida en paralelo
by Kuri-091332
Summary: Esta es una realidad alterna en el universo de Naruto, en la que itachi y minato estan en la aldea cuidando de dos ninjas problematicos... ADVERTENCIA: este fic contiene castigo corporal de uno o dos menor si no le gusta no vea XP
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke se fue apurando el paso, lleno de frustración; no podía creer q Naruto le hubiese superado, ese era un hecho que se negaba a aceptar, sumido en sus pensamientos se sube a un árbol a pensar cuando aparece Kakashi quien lo ata al árbol para darle un sermón sobre sus actos y sin tener mas opción escucho hablar a Kakashi sin embargo las palabras solo aumentaban la frustración dentro de si, Kakashi se dio cuenta de esto por lo cual decidió que lo mejor seria informar a su apoderado- tutor (Itachi), para que se encargase de encararle sus errores a Sasuke; entonces Kakashi finalizo así el sermón y esperaba que al menos una palabra le hubiera llegado al terco de Sasuke, lo desato y fue en busca de Itachi, si alguien podía hacerle entrar en razón era el.

/

Itachi acababa de regresar de una importante misión y al ver a Kakashi esperándolo dejo de lado su cansancio y fue ha hablar sobre Sasuke.

Itachi suspiro -...Que habrá hecho Sasuke…- Se Itachi decía para si mismo

-Hola Itachi, lamento molestarte después de una misión tan agotadora, pero hay algo que debes saber…- dijo Kakashi con su típica sonrisa

-Hola Kakashi-sensei, ¿Que hiso mi estúpido hermano menor esta ves?- Dijo Itachi muy seguro que tendría que escuchar quejas de su hermano

-Parece que nuestras conversaciones solo son de el…Jejeje…Bueno veras esta mañana Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron una pelea que se salió de control y casi se matan o lesionan seriamente entre si, fue una suerte que llegara justo para detenerlos.- Dijo seriamente Kakashi

-…Se que esos dos siempre paran peleando, pero… ¿fue tan serio su pleito?- Pregunto Itachi aun dudoso…

-Si, me temo que si, y por lo que vi fue Sasuke el que provoco a Naruto, aunque eso no le quita responsabilidad a Naruto. Ya hable con Sasuke pero temo que no entendió nada de lo que le dije. Dijo Kakashi

-Comprendo Kakashi-sensei, hablare con Sasuke para ver como actuar. Ahora dígame donde se encuentra…- Dijo Itachi

/

Mas tarde Itachi ubicó a Sasuke donde Kakashi le había indicado, pero al verlo sumido en sus pensamientos decidió dejarlo reflexionando un rato mientras lo vigilaba de lejos aprovechando que no noto su presencia. Y así se hizo de noche, pero no fue eso lo que motivo a Itachi a llevar a Sasuke a casa, sino el notar cuatro individuos peculiares que parecían ir tras Sasuke.

-Sasuke ya es tarde vamos a casa…-dijo calmadamente Itachi

-¿I...Itachi?...que haces aquí…- dijo Sasuke sin poder salir de su asombro, pues Itachi no debía regresar sino hasta mañana.

-Termine la misión antes de lo previsto, así que te quise Itachi

Así Sasuke se fue con Itachi en silencio, y los cuatro individuos se tuvieron que retirar.


	2. Hora de la confrontación

Soy nueva en esto así que por favor ténganme paciencia, ¿si ^-^?

Cualquier crítica es bienvenida .o.

Bueno acá la segunda parte…

El camino a casa fue en silencio y hasta algo tenso. Llegando a casa Itachi aseguró la puerta con un sello especial después que Sasuke entrara sin que este lo notara.

-Sasuke espérame dentro, hay algo que debemos discutir- Dijo Itachi seriamente

-Pero ita…- Dijo Sasuke antes de ser interrumpido

-Adentro- dijo Itachi en un tono ligeramente más fuerte esta vez

Sasuke ya tenia una idea de que hablarían y se empezaban a fastidiarle los sermones recibidos, sin embargo vio que seria mejor obedecer.

_Adentro….._

-Sasuke yo solo quie…-dijo Itachi antes de ser interrumpido

-¡Ya basta! Estoy harto de esta estupidez realmente no entiendo porque le dan tantas vueltas al asunto si no paso nada, realmente no es algo que valga la pena tratar- Dijo Sasuke enfadado

-Sasuke, ¿es que no puedes ver la seriedad de la situación?- Pregunto Itachi

-Y a ti, ¿que te importa?... después de todo esto no tiene que ver contigo- Dijo Sasuke exaltado

-Claro que me importa, tú eres mi estúpido hermano menor- Dijo Itachi con calma

-Deja de llamarme así, es irritante- Dijo Sasuke exaltado

-Te llamo así por que actúas de forma estúpida e impulsiva, ¿Por qué no piensas un poco antes de estallar como siempre?- Dijo Itachi

-…Itachi hablemos de esto mañana estoy cansado y no quiero hablar ahora- Dijo Sasuke cansado

-Eso lo decido yo, y no nos moveremos hasta que me cuentes que fue lo que paso…..- Dijo Itachi seriamente.

Entonces Sasuke decidió ceder sabia que Itachi no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que le contara lo que sucedió.

-…No fue gran cosa, solo una pelea con Naruto. Al despertar en el hospital…. No se simplemente me molesto verlo y algo dentro de mi reacciono y sin darme cuenta estábamos en la terraza del hospital peleando- Dijo Sasuke

-Kakashi-sensei me conto que usaste el chidori en contra de Naruto sin medir la fuerza de tu ataque.- Dijo Itachi

-Claro, Kakashi no se contento con reprenderme y ahora le vino con el chism…- Dijo Sasuke molesto

-Sasuke…- Dijo Itachi en un tono duro -….es tu sensei, le debes más respeto que eso.-

-Por favor….ya me harte de todo me iré a dormir…- Dijo Sasuke harto de la platica

-Sera mejor que te quedes, o te aseguro que lo lamentarás- Dijo Itachi

-¡Ha!, ¿eso es una amenaza?...me largo…- Dijo Sasuke en un tono más desafiante de lo debido.

En eso Sasuke se levanto e ignorando la advertencia de Itachi se dirigió a su habitación. Itachi solo suspiro y cuando Sasuke pasó por su lado le tomo del brazo (Sasuke sintió una extraña sensación por todo su cuerpo, a la cual no le dio mucha importancia)…..

-…Te lo advertí…- Dijo Itachi

-¡Suéltame ya!, ¿quien te crees que eres?...- Dijo Sasuke sin contener su indignación

Sasuke trato de liberarse pero Itachi no aflojo su agarre y hábilmente lo acomodo sobre su regazo lo que causo confusión e ira en Sasuke.

-Y una m$%&…. ¡Itachi suéltame ya!, no tienes derecho a hacer esto….- Dijo Sasuke indignado

-En eso te equivocas estúpido hermano menor, soy tu hermano mayor y en la ausencia de nuestros padres yo tengo el deber de corregirte como lo vea conveniente…- Dijo Itachi

-¿Corregirme?, no querrás decir que tú…tu no iras a…- Dijo Sasuke sintiendo como el temor iba en aumento

-Claro que lo hare, te pienso castigar de la misma manera en que lo hacían mamá y papá…..con unas nalgadas…- Dijo Itachi

En ese lapso Sasuke recordó como odiaba que lo castigasen de ese modo, y no creía a Itachi capas de ponerle un solo pelo encima, después de todo él era quien evitaba que le pegaran por que a Itachi no le gustaba que castigaran a Sasuke….Y al verse en esa posición su primer impulso fue el de tratar liberarse sin éxito alguno, fallo al realizar el jutsu de sustitución, y no importo cuanto se retorció nada servía contra Itachi, el era sin lugar a dudas muy superior a Sasuke en cuanto a habilidades de esa naturaleza… Sasuke al notar el abismo entre el y su hermano recordó como inicio todo y su furia interna iba en aumento….

-M$%&# Itachi, ¡ya estoy grande para esto!- Dijo Sasuke gritando

-Pues no actúas como una persona grande, si te portas como un crio te trataré como tal…- Dijo Itachi

-Pero… tú no puedes…..Si a ti no te gusta que me castiguen…- Dijo Sasuke tratando de razonar con su hermano

-Claro que no me agrada, pero si no lo hago te iras por el mal camino y eso es algo que no pienso dejar que ocurra; hare lo que sea necesario para encaminarte aunque no sea de mi agrado; y si no controlas tu boca esto será peor para ti.- Dijo Itachi

Y así empezó la azotaina, ante el primer golpe Sasuke se estremeció, no quería aceptar la situación actual, debía de escapar de ella, pero mientras más se resistía Itachi empleaba más fuerza…..

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Sasuke compórtate, solo haces esto más difícil.- Dijo Itachi

-Esto es vergonzoso, ya es suficiente…. ¡Suéltame!...- Dijo Sasuke en un tono insolente

-No hasta que entiendas porque te estoy castigando…- Dijo Itachi

-No hay nada que aprender, ¡ya déjame tranquilo!- Dijo Sasuke

-supongo que no aprenderás tan pronto…- Dijo Itachi suspirando de resignación.

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-¡Que me dejes de una Buena vez!...- Dijo Sasuke en el mismo tono insolente

Itachi sabia que no podía seguir así, para que Sasuke entendiera debería de ser más severo, e ignorando la culpa que empezaba a sentir, cogió el viejo cepillo de su madre y lo empezó aplicar en Sasuke.

Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack

Al sentir el primer golpe reconoció el temido cepillo de madera, el dolor que empezaba a sentir se hacia cada ves mas insoportable pero el no iba a reconocerlo no quería reconocerlo pues su orgullo no se lo permitía. Itachi se dio cuenta de esto y reprimiendo sus emociones siguió aplicando sin piedad el cepillo de madera.

Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack

Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack

Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack

-Y bien Sasuke seguiremos con esto o ya me dirás por que te estoy castigando…- Dijo Itachi

-¡Porque eres un maldito idiota!- Dijo Sasuke gritando

-Estoy decepcionado de ti… ¿porque me obligas a hacerte esto?…- Dijo Itachi

-Si no te gusta ya déjame…- Dijo Sasuke mientras empezaban a rodar algunas lágrimas.

Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack

Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack

_Bueno al menos ya no esta usando ese tono insolente _(pensó Itachi para sus adentros)

Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack

Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack

Aunque Sasuke ya casi había llegado a su límite, era demasiado terco como para aceptar los hechos.

Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack

-En esta situación tu orgullo no te servirá de mucho, esto ya se ha prolongado demasiado, solo dime porque te castigo y terminemos con esto….- Dijo Itachi

Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap.

-Ya déjame por favor, me duele…- Dijo Sasuke tragándose su orgullo

-¿Porque te castigo?...- Dijo Itachi en un tono duro. Mientras cambiaba el cepillo por un cinturón delgado, pues quería causarle el menor dolor posible; y de paso le daba tiempo a Sasuke para pensar como contestar….

Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap.

Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap.

-¡Ay! (dijo sin poder reprimirse más), porque casi last….iimo a un amigo, por…dejarme llevar por…mi orgullo sin antes….pen…pensar las cosas…duele…- Dijo Sasuke sin poder contener más las lágrimas).

Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap.

Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap.

-Y también porque te pudiste lastimar de una manera estúpida…- Dijo Itachi mientras pensaba que ese era el punto que más le preocupaba.

Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap.

Después de unos azotes más, finalizo la paliza ayudando a Sasuke a levantarse, Sasuke lloraba libremente, Itachi se sintió algo culpable y solo le abrazo tratando de consolarle (tal como hacia después de que le pegaran papá o mamá cuando era pequeño, aunque no imaginó que alguna ves seria él quien le pegara)

-Lamento haber tenido que hacerte esto…- Dijo Itachi

-N…no creo q….que más que yo…- Dijo Sasuke sollozando

-Quizá….. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que habría hecho si te pasaba algo?- Dijo Itachi

-¿M...matar a Naruto?- Dijo Sasuke

-Ja, ja, ja, pudiera ser, pero aunque lo quisiera no podría…- Dijo Itachi

Después de que Sasuke se calmó decidió aclarar una duda….

-¿La paliza fue por la pelea o porque me pude lastimar?- Pregunto Sasuke

-¿Es que no aprendiste la lección?, oh bueno fue por ambos sin importar el resultado de su pelea hubieras resultado herido, es doloroso perder a un buen amigo…Pero por mi parte lo que más me importa siempre fue y seguirás siendo tú.- Dijo Itachi

-..Lo… lamento haberte obligado a hacer esto…- Dijo Sasuke

-Bueno es hora de dormir, salgamos de esta ilusión de una buena ves…- Dijo Itachi

-¿?... ¿De que hablas?...no me digas que tú…- Dijo Sasuke

-Exacto desde el inicio use mi Mangekyō Sharingan desde el inicio, ¿de verdad me creíste capas de hacerle esto a mi querido y estúpido hermano menor?- Dijo Itachi con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro -…Pero no te engañes la próxima ves esto será real, y será mucho peor…-

-Ya veo, pero…..aun me duele- Dijo Sasuke sonrojándose

-Es porque tus sentidos siguen engañados, pero descuida pasara mas pronto de lo que te imaginas. n_n- Dijo Itachi

Y así gradualmente Sasuke cayo rendido en brazos de Itachi, y este le llevo a su cama para acostarlo, acariciando su cabeza hasta que se quedo dormido boca abajo.

Luego salió para investigar quienes eran esos 4 sujetos que esa tarde estaban asechando a Sasuke, no podría estar tranquilo hasta saber quienes eran y cuales eran sus intenciones, y dependiendo de cuales fueran dichas intenciones impedir que se le acercaran a Sasuke.


	3. La noche de Naruto

Para los lectores ficticios que me leen, mas no comentan ni me dicen nada ¬¬ …espero que les guste n_n, por favor dejen algún comentario, ¿si? (Harían feliz a una persona ^-^) Para que vea como mejorar como ya dije antes soy nueva en esto….

Por cierto esto es algo que debí de explicar antes aunque es evidente, lo diré por si acaso…..en los diálogos de los personajes pongo su inicial seguido de : como ya habrán visto seguramente…

Oh bueno acá la tercera parte….

A la mañana siguiente; Itachi se levanto temprano, pese a que busco toda la noche no halló a esos individuos peculiares, fue a despertar a Sasuke pues tenia una lista de misiones que cumplir, además de hacer las paces con Naruto…(Itachi le dijo la noche anterior que debía ser el quien se disculpara, por ser quien comenzó).

-Sasuke despierta ya, el desayuno esta servido…- Dijo Itachi

-…mmmmmmmm…. Ya voy…- Dijo Sasuke

-No te demores…- Dijo Itachi

Sasuke se levanto y estiro perezosamente Itachi tenia razón el dolor de la noche anterior ya había desaparecido por completo, sin embargo después de pensar las cosas se dio cuenta de que los vecinos pudieron escuchar lo de anoche, eso normalmente le hubiera importado muy poco, pero entre sus vecinos estaba Naruto y no quería encararlo, eso era demasiado vergonzoso para él.

Sin embargo ya sabía que Itachi era capaz de obligarlo a disculparse y eso solo lo haría más penoso.

Así que solo suspiró exasperadamente mientras se levantaba y alistaba para salir.

-¿Que tal dormiste?...dijo mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.- Dijo Itachi

-No tan bien…- Dijo Sasuke con mala cara (se paso toda la noche pensando en quienes podrían haber escuchado algo la noche anterior).

-¿aun te duele…?- Dijo Itachi con un tono de preocupación.

-no, me dejo de doler anoche…- Dijo Sasuke avergonzado.

Entonces Itachi se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermanito, y sonriendo para si mismo le sirvió su desayuno….

-No te preocupes de eso, te puedo asegurar que nadie escucho nada de la paliza que te di anoche.- Dijo Itachi

-Por favor no lo menciones más…- Dijo Sasuke

-Ja, ja, ja- Dijo Itachi

Sasuke agacho la cabeza aún más avergonzado, mientras comía en silencio…..

-Bien Sasuke, no olvides lo que le debes decir a Naruto cuando lo veas, ¿Si?- Recordó Itachi

-Esta bien…- Dijo Sasuke de mala manera

-En serio, no lo olvides o te meterás en problemas…- Dijo Itachi

Sasuke ya no le quiso responder y se limitó a terminar su desayuno, y así salir temprano a la misión (cosa que tampoco le entusiasmaba).

/

Antes de llegar al punto de encuentro, Sasuke no pudo evitar imaginar a Naruto burlándose de el por ``los extraños ruidos´´ que se oyeron ayer por la noche, el solo imaginar las burlas de Naruto lo enfadaba, así que ignorando las advertencias de Itachi decidió simplemente no presentarse en la misión e irse al parque a pensar….

/

Itachi sabia como pensaba su hermano y ya sospechaba que no iría a la misión, sin embargo le dio el beneficio de la duda….Más tarde iría a por él, de todos modos debió asegurarse que se disculparía por la pelea con Naruto.

/

En el punto de encuentro; estaban esperando Sakura y Naruto ambos preocupados por la ausencia de Sasuke, y como siempre Kakashi llegó tarde, y este último noto que Naruto parecía estar bastante incómodo, cosa que no lo sorprendió (ya suponía por lo que habría pasado anoche), lo que si lo sorprendió fue la ausencia de Sasuke, sin embargo ya era tarde por lo que tendrían que iniciar la misión sin él, de algún modo Kakashi le haría compensar su ausencia. Durante la misión Sakura estaba mas preocupada por el paradero de Sasuke que en la misión y para Naruto la misión fue un martirio pues solo el caminar le provocaba dolor (a ver imaginen por que será….¬u¬), fue por ello que la misión les tomo más de lo previsto, pues por mucho que lo intentara Kakashi no pudo hacer que se concentraran…..

Al terminar la misión solo Naruto se quedo para pensar un rato, cuando vio a Itachi, dirigirse hacia él.

-Hola Naruto, ¿Que tal la misión?...- Dijo Itachi

-Fue una tortura, nos tomó mas de lo previsto, porque Sasuke no vino; aunque conmigo era mas que suficiente, es solo que Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei me retrasaron, por estar pensando en Sasuke, cuando lo vea me las va a pagar…- Dijo Sasuke

-¿?… ¿Sasuke no vino?…- Dijo Itachi no tan sorprendido -…Debí imaginar que haría esto- Dijo Itachi suspirando -…Por cierto, ¿aun te molesta?- Dijo Itachi

Naruto Se puso notablemente nervioso -D…d…..e… ¿de que hablas?...jejejeje- Dijo Naruto riendo nerviosamente.

-De la sesión de anoche con el yondaime, lo escuche todo ayer…- Dijo Itachi

Naruto estaba avergonzado -¿Sasuke lo escuchó…..emh….todo lo de…anoche? - Pregunto Naruto

Itachi Sonríe -…tranquilo, estoy seguro que no escucho nada… ¿Te invito un rameen y me cuentas como empezó su pequeña disputa?- Dijo Itachi

-…en.…. bueno, pero no me quiero sentar- Dijo Naruto (Comer rameen sonaba genial para Naruto)

-Pediremos rameen para llevar- Dijo Itachi

Después de ordenar el rameen ambos comieron apoyados en la pared pese a las molestias por las que pasaba Naruto el comer rameen con Itachi fue un momento grato; ni bien terminaron Itachi comenzó a hablar…

-¿Y bien?... ¿que tal si empiezas en como inició la mañana de ayer en el hospital?- Dijo Itachi

-Bueno ayer fui a ver Sasuke al hospital y vi a Sakura-chan pelándole una manzana, Sasuke se empezó a poner algo violento y cuando se comporto groseramente con Sakura, decidí ponerlo en su lugar…. una cosa llevo ala otra y bueno al final casi lastimamos a Sakura-chan y a nosotros. - Dijo Naruto

-Ciento que mi hermanito te causara problemas con tu padre, pero tú tampoco debiste continuar…- Dijo Itachi

-si lo se, me lo repitieron mucho anoche…- Dijo Naruto con la cabeza gacha y algo sonrojado.

-Je, je, je…por que no me cuentas como fue lo de anoche, después de todo yo si lo escuche todo….- Dijo Itachi

-Ya que…pero no le cuentes a nadie, ¿bien?- Dijo Naruto

-Desde luego…- Dijo Itachi con una mientras sonreía

-Ok….después de nuestra pelea fui a caminar por ahí me vi con Jiraija-sensei, pero estaba tan molesto que solo me pase de largo, no quería ser reprendido por algo que no hice, o al menos eso pensé en el momento. Y así conforme caminaba se hizo de noche así que decidí ir a casa de una buena vez; donde m esperaba papá, el cual no estaba para nada contento, solo con ver el enfado en su rostro comencé a sentir algo de miedo; tras analizar las cosas comencé a fastidiarme, según mi parecer, no tenia por que sentir temor…- Dijo Naruto

….

-¿Se puede saber donde has estado todo el día?...- Dijo Minato en un tono grave

-Que quieres saber, se supone que hoy estoy libre no te debo explicaciones…- Dijo Naruto

-Claro que me las debes no recuerdo que un día libre sea correcto lastimar a tus amigos eso sin contar que te pudiste lastimar- Dijo Minato

-Perdón papá…- Dijo Naruto al darse cuenta de su situación -….pero no quiero que me regañen por algo que no fue culpa mía, dattebayo. - Dijo Naruto

_Minato Suspira -_Naruto el que contesta es igual de culpable que el que empieza.- Dijo Minato

-Pero no es justo fue Sas….. ¿Espera como te enteraste?- Dijo Naruto repentinamente

-Fue Jiraija-sensei quien me contó todo; al que por cierto, descaradamente le ignoraste sin ninguna consideración. - Dijo Minato seriamente

-P….pero- Dijo Naruto

-Nada de peros Naruto, yo se que te eduque mejor que eso…- Dijo Minato

-Estoy consiente de ello, pero podrías haber encontrado mejores maneras de corregirme….- Dijo Naruto con un tono sarcástico.

-¿De verdad crees que es buen momento para hacer ese tipo de comentarios? - Dijo Minato

Naruto se sonrojo…

-Bueno hijo mío, podemos seguir discutiendo toda la noche si quieres o aceptar el castigo correspondiente de una buena ves….así que, ¿que prefieres tú?- Dijo Minato

-Cualquier opción que me libre del castigo…- Dijo Naruto (Conocía lo suficiente a su padre como para saber como acabaría todo, con una paliza…. O al menos eso creía Naruto)

-Tú ya sabes que no hay tal opción.- Dijo Minato

-Oh vamos papá, no lo podemos dejar escapar esta ves, además no paso nada…- Dijo Naruto

-Esta ves, pero la próxima puede no ser así y de cualquier modo no me pienso arriesgar…así que mejor aceptas pronto tu castigo, sino quieres que este sea peor…- Dijo Minato

_Mierda_, pensó Naruto sabia que no le seria fácil salirse de esa, así que opto por escapar….. Cosa que solo le traería más problemas… aunque claro no pensó bien las cosas antes de actuar.

Naruto se quedo mudo…

Minato al no tener respuesta de su hijo, comenzó a sospechar que algo andaba mal…. Aunque no se dio cuenta sino hasta que trato de tocar el hombro de Naruto…

Minato estaba furioso por lo que acababa de hacer su hijo -…Naruto dejar un clon de sombra como señuelo es inútil conmigo, te puedo encontrar en poco tiempo… así que ven aquí ahora mismo, y no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero.- Dijo Minato

Minato sabía que Naruto no se lo dejaría fácil, así que dando un suspiro exasperado salió en busca de su retoño; eso claro después de desaparecer al clon de Naruto para que le llegue el mensaje a Naruto.

-Rayos, papa no tardara en ubicarme- Dijo Naruto nerviosamente -…¿Es que no hay mejores lugares para esconderse en Konoha?-

Naruto estaba en lo cierto pues Minato ya lo había ubicado, después de todo conocía Konoha como la palma de su mano; podría coger a Naruto en ese instante, pero quería darle tiempo para ver como actuaba Naruto.

Sin embargo Naruto no daba ningún indicio de querer salir a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, por lo que fue con Naruto a la velocidad de un rayo, pero resulto que no era más que un clon de sombra….

_Minato se sorprendió con lo que paso -_….Jejejeje parece que Naruto ha mejorado enormemente para haberme burlado de ese modo…..pero eso solo le traerá problemas…- Dijo Minato muy seriamente, aunque un tanto orgulloso por lo rápido que mejoraba Naruto.

Y así se pasaron un buen rato, casi parecía como si estuvieran jugando al gato y al ratón. Hasta que Minato se harto de la persecución y decidió ponerse serio, era obvio que Naruto no iba a parar. No tardo más que un par de segundos en atrapar al real; y lo tomó por la cintura atrapada bajo su brazo (le hubiera llevado tirándole de la oreja pero Naruto había estando tantas veces en esa posición que le era para Naruto sumamente fácil zafarse).

…. _Diablos estoy frito…al menos no me lleva tirando de la oreja_…. (Pensaba Naruto)

Minato estaba evidentemente furioso por lo que Naruto prefirió aceptar su destino antes de empeorar las cosas, el camino a casa parecía más lento de lo que en realidad era y hubo un silencio sepulcral todo el trayecto.

En casa Minato no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió a la habitación de Naruto, se sentó al borde de la cama y acomodo a Naruto en su regazo.

-E...es…espera, ¿no podemos hablar antes?- Dijo Naruto

-Creo que ya tuviste demasiado tiempo para eso, y si no fuera por tu pequeño escape no estaríamos en esta situación, así que deja de moverte…- Dijo Minato

Naruto no paraba de retorcerse en el regazo de su padre tratando de liberarse (el era en verdad obstinado), mas las palabras que acababa de pronunciar su padre lo dejaron confundido…

-No comprendo, ¿es que no me ibas a pegar?- Dijo Naruto

-Creía que ya eras lo suficientemente maduro como para recibir otro tipo de castigos, pero me has hecho ver que me equivoque…. Estoy decepcionado.- Dijo Minato

Las palabras de Minato hicieron que Naruto se sintiera como el mayor de los idiotas, y en especial la última parte le dolió….

-Lo siento….lamento ser solo una decepción. - Dijo Naruto

Minato _suspira -_…perdóname Naruto no hablaba de ti sino de mí, tu siempre serás mi orgullo… …...pero recién lo vas a sentir, basta de charla terminemos con esto de una vez…- Dijo Minato

Y diciendo esto le bajo los pantalones naranja a Naruto y empezó con la paliza….

-Papi, por favor no me castigues… espera no me bajes el pantalón…- Dijo Naruto asustado

-Tú te lo ganaste- Dijo Minato

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-¡Ay!..… no merezco estoooo…- Dijo Naruto

-Claro que si jovencito…- Dijo Minato con calma

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

Naruto sabia que por mucho que forcejeara no podría liberarse del fuerte brazo de su padre (el cual lo mantenía en su posición). Poco a poco iba sintiendo cada vez más dolor en las nalgas, los bóxers no le ofrecían suficiente protección como para amortiguar las duras nalgadas, para tratar de soportar el ardor se aferro a las colchas de su cama… a lo largo de su entrenamiento había soportado una infinidad de golpes pero estando en esa posición Naruto se volvía tan vulnerable y mas si era su padre quien le castigaba… La paliza no se alargo demasiado, al menos no tanto como la de Sasuke…

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Papi por favor, ¡ya no aguanto más!...para ya- Dijo Naruto

-Muy bien, pero primero dime que hiciste mal…- Pregunto Minato

-N... ¡Ay!... no debí usar el rasengan contra un amigo… ¡ay!- Dijo Naruto

-¿Qué mas?- Dijo Minato

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Debí hablar con Jiraija-sensei…. ¡ay!, no llegar a casa después de la hora permitida…. ¡ay!- Dijo Naruto

-Ya, y ¿Qué más?- Dijo Minato

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Me duele, ya para ¡Ay!... por favor- Dijo Naruto

-Solo falta una más…- Dijo Minato

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-¡Ay! Duele… no me volveré a escapar, me portare bien….. ¡Lo juro! - Dijo Naruto

-Muy bien, solo un poco mas y acabamos- Dijo Minato

-¡Lo siento!... por favor ya no más- Dijo Naruto

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

Con eso Minato acabo la paliza y se dedico a consolar a Naruto el cual no paraba de llorar, lentamente lo levanto y sentó cuidadosamente en sus piernas, y se abrazaron mutuamente hasta que Naruto se logró calmar….

-Perdona… Te demostraré que si he madurado lo suficiente…- Dijo Naruto

-Eso ya lo veremos, espero que sea verdad…. No me gusta castigarte de esta manera…- Dijo Minato

-Para no gustarte lo haces bastante bien…- Dijo Naruto_ frotándose las nalgas_

-Ha, ha, ha… Bueno ahora creo que querrás descansar, mañana tienes varias misiones por hacer…- Dijo Minato

-Oh vamos, ¿no puedo quedarme en casa?, solo por esta ves… para mañana el dolor aun perdurara…- Dijo Naruto (Habla la voz de la experiencia, XD)…

-Solo si quieres otra paliza- Dijo Minato

-Esta bien tu ganas…- Dijo Naruto al no tener una mejor opción

…

….

…

…..

-Y así pase la noche…- Dijo Naruto

-Parece que fue bastante doloroso…- Dijo Itachi sintiendo empatía

-Ni te lo imaginas…- Dijo Naruto

-Je, je, je…- _Claro que si me lo imagino (pensaba Itachi para si mismo)… (De esto hablare en mi siguiente historia ^-^)_ -…Bueno será mejor que vaya por Sasuke antes de que se meta en más problemas, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? Quisiera saludar al yondaime.- Dijo Itachi

-¿No seria mejor que te apures en buscar a Sasuke?- Dijo Naruto

-Tranquilo, un clon de sombra lo esta vigilando…- Dijo Itachi

-Entonces….. ¿Me invitas otro rameen?- Dijo Naruto

-Ok- Dijo Itachi

…

Ok esto fue lo que paso Naruto espero que les haya gustado pero mas que eso espero que alguien lo llegue a leer….. Por si acaso las palizas de Naruto y Sasuke en tiempo real duraron lo mismo, pero la de Sasuke fue en teoría mas larga, recuerden que Itachi controla el tiempo a su antojo cuando usa el sharingan… lo aclaro por si acaso.


	4. Consiguiendo una paliza real

Perdón por la demora pero en mi situación el tiempo es lo que mas me falta….

Bueno acá la cuarta parte; disfrútenla…. ^-^

.… O

O

O

Sasuke iba camino a la misión que le correspondía, pero las burlas de Naruto no salían de su cabeza (pese a que Itachi le aseguro que Naruto no había escuchado nada), a tal punto que inconscientemente llego al parque y allí se quedo toda la mañana (No pensó que habría consecuencias ¬¬), comenzaba a atardecer, pero Sasuke no lo noto pues seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, para estas alturas ya había un clon de sombra escondido que lo vigilaba desde hace un momento (Supongo que se darán cuenta que se trata del clon que Itachi mando mientras hablaba con Naruto).

.,****

.,**********

.,*******************

….En casa de Naruto y Minato…..

-¡Hola papá! , tenemos visita- Dijo Naruto enérgicamente.

-Hola Naruto…. Oh que tal Itachi ¿como te encuentras?...- Dijo Minato sonriente

-Buenas tardes yondaime- Dijo Itachi muy cortésmente

-Oh vamos Itachi, no debes de ser tan formal…- Dijo Minato

-Lo lamento, es la costumbre…- Dijo Itachi sonriendo.

-Este… ¿Y que hay de comer?- Dijo Naruto (Parece que el ramen no fue suficiente XD)

-Ah, si Naruto, hoy hice nabe (Sonríe), ¿Nos acompañas Itachi?- Dijo Minato

-No gracias, no quiero molestar y además quiero guardar mi apetito para comer con Sasuke.- Dijo Itachi

Minato mira a Itachi pensativo -….Quisiera hablarte de Sasuke.- Dijo Minato

-Parece que me quedare un momento, je je je (Leve riza)- Dijo Itachi

-Y bien, ¿podemos comer ya?, muero de hambre- Dijo Naruto

-Querido Naruto, mejor cuida tus modales…- Dijo Minato en un tono calmado y amenazante

-Perdón…- Dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza

-Bueno entremos a comer- Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa

-Bien- Dijo Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Durante la comida hablaron afablemente pasando un grato momento incluso Naruto lo disfruto pese a que fue obligado por su padre a permanecer sentado (aun le duele la paliza de la noche anterior…. Minato puede ser muy cruel a veces…..bueno al menos en mi imaginación), mientras que a espaldas de Naruto Minato hablaba con Itachi sobre Sasuke….

Bueno, parece que ayer castigaste a Sasuke- Dijo Minato con algo de sarcasmo….. Ya que se dio cuenta del truco que uso Itachi

-Si, bueno algo parecido… no me gusta hacer eso.- Dijo Itachi

Minato suspiro -…Itachi se que eres un buen hermano, pero debes ser menos flexible, ese chico necesita disciplina, y al no estar sus padres es tu deber castigarlo como es debido, de lo contrario se ira por mal camino… Y por tu cara puedo ver que ya comenzó a desviarse…- Dijo Minato

-Si parece que lo de anoche no fue suficiente, así que hoy recibirá una sesión real…- Dijo Itachi (Obviamente no se sentía cómodo con ello).

-Itachi, se que no te es grato hacer esto pero si no cumples con tu deber como tutor, serás tú quien será castigado…- Dijo Minato

(Esto tomo por sorpresa a Itachi y casi de inmediato se sonroja) -No será necesario yondaime… con su permiso iré por mi estúpido hermano menor…- Dijo Itachi

-Hasta pronto, visítanos junto con Sasuke podríamos salir todos juntos a algún lugar.- Dijo Minato

-Gracias, lo hare….- Dijo Itachi

Y tras de eso fue por Sasuke… (Pobre Itachi, ser regañado por algo así u_u')

_Este muchacho me hace sentir que soy demasiado estricto con Naruto_ (Dijo Minato pensando para si mismo)… _o tal vez no tanto_ (Pensó al ver como Naruto acababa de manchar unos papeles importantes)….. _Que hare contigo Naruto._

.-l-o

.-l-o

.-l-o

.-l-o

…..De vuelta con Sasuke en el parque…

Itachi quiso confrontar a Sasuke inmediatamente pero al verlo prefirió esperar a ver que haría y según esto calificar si el castigo seria mayor o menor, mas se inquieto al ver los cuatro personajes de la otra ves ir tras su pequeño hermano (Ok para los que vieron Naruto, ¿Se acuerdan de los cuatro del sonido portadores del sello maldito o algo así…_no me acuerdo XD_… que se querían llevar a Sasuke para que sea el nuevo cuerpo de Orochimaru?: Jirōbō, Kidōmaru, Sakon/Ukon y Tayuya?... Si no lo vieron VAYAN A VERLO…. Acá los espero ^-^), pero por mucho que le preocupase sabía que no era el momento idóneo para entrar en acción…..

Era obvio que Sasuke no podría contra los cuatro, y fue rápidamente inmovilizado tras mostrarle su debilidad le tentaron con abandonar Konoha a cambio de poder, Itachi se quedo pasmado cuando este aceptó, así que analizando las cosas supo que no debía esperar mas o seria demasiado tarde, y cuando Sasuke se despedía de Konoha (Cuando les da la espalda a los cuatro del sonido), Itachi toma por sorpresa a los cuatro ninjas y fácilmente les derrota; cuando Sasuke se volteo se quedo atónito al verlos a todos derrotados en el suelo y a Itachi que lo miraba molesto, con la espalda apoyada en un árbol cercano (Fue tan rápido que Sasuke no se percato sino hasta que se volteo hacia ellos), eso si que no se lo esperaba, Sasuke sentía en su interior una mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde el odio y la frustración hasta el miedo, sin embargo en ese instante solo pudo sentir una gran molestia hacia su hermano mayor….

-¿Que rayos crees que estas haciendo?- Dijo Sasuke tratando de no ponerse a gritar.

-Creo que debería ser yo el quien te pregunte eso….. ¡¿Es que no puedes pensar antes de actuar? - Dijo Itachi

-¡Claro que si, yo no hago las cosas como Naruto! (XD Ya no se pudo contener)… Yo quiero ser más fuerte, y si debo de traicionar a toda Konoha para lograr mi objetivo no dudare en hacerlo... - Dijo Sasuke

-…Eres un idiota…. No…- Dijo Itachi antes de ser interrumpido

-¡Cállate Itachi! Que es culpa tuya que sin importar cuanto te lo pidiera tu nunca tienes tiempo para ayudarme con mi entrenamiento, y con Kakashi-sensei jamás llegare a mi máximo potencial pues a la larga le superaré…- Dijo Sasuke

-Sin importar cuanto poder puedas obtener, si para ello debes traicionar los lazos que tienes con tus amigos solo conseguirás hacerte mas débil…- Dijo Itachi

Como las palabras no parecían afectarle mucho a Sasuke, Itachi se decidió por llevarle a casa (Si iba a castigarle prefería que fuera en lugar algo mas privado) y cogiéndolo firmemente del brazo prácticamente, lo llevó arrastrando a casa….

-Sera mejor para ti, que vayamos a casa ahora- Dijo Itachi

-¡Suéltame! No tengo intenciones de ir a casa- Dijo Sasuke forcejeando

-No crees que estas algo grande como para que te tenga que repetir que no es bueno irse con extraños que te podrían hacer daño… Pero parece que no te importa, así que te recordare la plática de la noche anterior…- Dijo Itachi

-De que hablas, tú no querrás…- Dijo Sasuke con miedo (Al notar la expresión silenciosa de su hermano entendió al fin la situación en la que estaba, y sintió como su odio desaparecía dando paso al miedo que empezaba a crecer)

-Te advertí que la siguiente vez seria real, aunque no esperaba que llegara tan pronto- Dijo Itachi fríamente

-Espera tu no puedes…- Dijo Sasuke

-Claro que puedo como tu hermano mayor y como tu tutor, y aunque no pudiera igual lo haría…. …Ahora o dejas de forcejear o te castigaré aquí mismo…- Dijo Itachi (Como Sasuke no dejaba de forcejear Itachi apretó el brazo de su hermano con mayor fuerza)

-¡Arg! Suéltame, me haces daño- Dijo Sasuke

-Esta bien, pero por tu propio bien no te desvíes camino a casa o ahí mismo te pegare, sin importar quien este mirando…- Dijo Itachi

-Lo hare, lo hare pero ya suéltame- Dijo Sasuke

-Eso espero- Dijo Itachi (Le soltó básicamente porque no le quería dañar)

Tras decir esto le soltó, Sasuke se froto el brazo al tiempo que abandonaba sus intenciones de huida, cuando Itachi se enfadaba podía dar mucho miedo; el resto del camino fue más tranquilo, el enojo de Itachi se fue disipando mas no desapareció, en cuanto a Sasuke, al ver como el rostro de Itachi se iba serenando tubo esperanzas de que quizá no le castigaría y lo dejaría pasar por esta ves (Ingenuo ¬¬)…

….En su casa…..o…. **********

-Ahora, mientras aseguro la puerta espérame dentro con el cepillo de madera- Dijo Itachi con mucha calma

-¿Aún planeas castigarme?, de verdad no lo volveré a hacer, dejémoslo pasar esta ves, ¿si? - Dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke no me hagas enfadar aun más, ve adentro y espérame con el cepillo- Dijo Itachi

Sasuke prefirió obedecer esta última orden, no quería más problemas, así que obedientemente fue por el cepillo pero solo ver el cepillo y calcular la verdadera fuerza de Itachi que parecía ser mayor de la que uso en su ilusión (Aun le dolía el brazo), se le empezaba a revolver el estomago al pensar en un castigo tan humillante, al escuchar los pasos de Itachi acercándose lentamente, entro en pánico y sin pensar con claridad opto por huir, no quería más problemas, pero tampoco deseaba ser castigado….. Sin embargo no logro salir de casa pues Itachi lo intercepto poco antes de que saltara el muro de su hogar (Itachi ya se esperaba algo así de Sasuke), y tal como le había advertido le aplico allí mismo unas cuantas nalgadas no demasiado fuertes…

-¡Ay! Itachi perdón, iré adentro, pero ya para por favor…- Dijo Sasuke (Era humillante estar en esa posición).

Itachi Suspiro -estúpido hermano menor…- Dijo Itachi

Itachi entonces recargo a Sasuke sobre su hombro y lo llevo él mismo, cosa que no fue del agrado de Sasuke, pero a cada reclamo de parte de Sasuke, este se llevaba una palmada….. Ya adentro Itachi acomodo fácilmente a Sasuke en su regazo….

-En serio Sasuke ¿Que pretendías lograr con tu pequeño escape? - Dijo Itachi irritado

-No quería que me pegues, no me gusta.- Dijo Sasuke

-Es un castigo no se supone que te guste… Bueno empecemos de una vez…- Dijo Itachi

Al terminar esta frase Itachi cogió el cepillo de madera (Casualmente cerca) y comenzó la azotaina, el primer golpe tomo a Sasuke por sorpresa…..

Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack

-¡Ay! Por favor no uses el cepillo…. ¡Ay! No tan fuerte .…- Dijo Sasuke

Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack

-Te advertí que esta ves seria mucho peor….- Dijo Itachi

-Esto es humillante, suéltame .- Dijo Sasuke

Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack

-No, aun no es tiempo- Dijo Itachi

-¡¿Es que disfrutas torturándome?- Dijo Sasuke

Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack

-Desearía no tener que hacer esto pero eres tu el que me fuerza a proceder así…- Dijo Itachi con calma

Sasuke sabía que a estas alturas Itachi no tendría la menor intención de parar, por lo que pensó que quizá pararía antes si aguantaba en silencio, cosa que no fue fácil pues el cepillo hacía estragos en el trasero de Sasuke…

-ahora Sasuke si no quieres alargar esto, mejor dime por que estás en esta situación…- Dijo Itachi

Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack

-Itachi… no… crees que ya… fue suficiente….ya no… lo soporto…- Dijo Sasuke (Para estas alturas ya comenzaban a querer brotar algunas lágrimas)

-Tú no puedes decidir eso, sino yo… Ahora dime ¿Por que estás en esta situación?- Volvió a preguntar Itachi

Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack

-¡Ay!, por faltar a la misión, por querer traición…traicionar a la aldea de Konoha…- Dijo Sasuke

-¿Qué más?- Insistió Itachi

Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack

-No se ¡Ay!, no hice ¡Ay! nada más. - Dijo Sasuke

-Te di una orden clara… De…- Dijo Itachi tratando de ayudarle a recordar

Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack

-No recuerdo, ¡Ay!- Dijo Sasuke

-No parare hasta que lo recuerdes.- Dijo Itachi

Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack

-Por favor Itachi…... ya para….. Me duele…- Dijo Sasuke tragándose su orgullo pues llego a un punto en que ya no le fue posible contener el llanto.

Como Itachi ya no le respondía y solo se dedicaba a azotar el trasero de Sasuke, este frenéticamente trataba de recordar la orden dada, hasta que recordó finalmente que debía disculparse con Naruto…..

Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack

-Por favor…. Prometo que me disculpare con Naruto…esta ves… no te defraudare… jamás debí desobedecerte…. ¡ya por favor para!….. ¡Ya, lo siento!… - Dijo Sasuke

-Bien, dijo parando de repente…- Dijo Itachi algo aliviado

Itachi quería parar la paliza ahí mismo, pero sabía que también debería castigar su pequeña huida, así que oprimiendo sus sentimientos decidió continuar…. Pero primero esperaría a que Sasuke se calmara primero…

-Itachi por favor déjame levantarme…- Dijo Sasuke (Ya se logró calmar, y trato de levantarse…..era humillante seguir en el regazo de su hermano)

-Por desgracia para ti, aun debo castigarte por tu pequeña huida…- Dijo Itachi (Realmente odiaba esto pero ya no se quería arriesgar a dejar las cosas a medias)

-Pero ya me castigaste…y aun me duele mucho…- Dijo Sasuke mientras sentía ganas de llorar)

-Perdón Sasuke pero es necesario…- Dijo Itachi

-Por favor no lo hagas…..tú no…- Dijo Sasuke

Pero fue callado por una sonora nalgada (Dejo de lado el cepillo)….

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, Smack, smack

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, Smack, smack

-Para, ya no lo soporto, para yaaaa ¡Ay! - Dijo Sasuke ahora gritando del dolor

-No vuelvas a obligarme a hacer esto…- Dijo Itachi… _E__n verdad detesto hacer esto _(Pensó para si mismo)

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, Smack, smack

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, Smack, smack

-lo siento…. lo siento… ya no soporto más….. Para ¡Ay! - Dijo Sasuke

Y con esto Itachi finalizo la paliza (al menos por esa noche ¬u¬) y se dedico a ayudar a que Sasuke se pudiera levantar; Sasuke no paraba de llorar, en verdad Itachi no bromeaba cuando le dijo que seria mucho peor.

Itachi se dedico a consolar a su hermanito, que estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas; una ves mas Itachi era el hermano afectuoso que lo consolaba tras de una paliza. Para cuando Sasuke se calmo (De nuevo), se había quedado dormido en brazos de Itachi, quien lo acostó cuidadosamente para que se durmiera tranquilo y se quedo a su lado toda la noche (Que bueno que comió antes).

A la mañana siguiente Itachi escolto a Sasuke para que se disculpara con Naruto (Debía asegurarse que esta ves si fuese), fue algo humillante para Sasuke mas no hizo mayor objeción…..

Naruto aun estaba bastante molesto con Sasuke, pero al verlo cabizbajo y notar como se movía entendió que fueron los extraños ruidos que se escucharon la noche anterior, así que solo aceptó sus disculpas, y aunque quiso burlarse, no lo hizo por como lo miraron Itachi y Minato.

…

_Espero hayan disfrutado la historia, la siguiente estará plagada de recuerdos…... Recuerdos dolorosos, a ver si adivinan….. _


	5. La primera noche con

Hola a todos, la historia de hoy está basada en una experiencia personal. A propósito; ¿Ya llegaron a la parte donde aparece la mamá de Naruto y esta le cuenta como se conoce con Minato y como se enamora?... ¿No?, si no la vieron vayan a ver el manga 498 en adelante, acá los espero ^-^… ….. De nuevo.

OK acá la 5º parte… Ya faltan pocas partes para que finalice la historia general, si no me equivoco serán 2 más, más o menos…

-**************o****************-

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la casa Namikaze, cuando llego una visita inesperada…

-Naruto anda ve y abre la puerta….- (Grito Minato desde su estudio…..como hokage supongo que tendrá un estudio privado en casa, ¿No?)

-Ya voy…. Me pregunto quien podrá ser, y encima tan temprano…¬.¬…- (Dijo Naruto para si mismo… Fue obligado a levantarse más temprano de lo normal, para asear la casa….XD)

-Que tal Naruto…- (Dijo Jiraija con una radiante sonrisa)…. No esperaba verte despierto (Dijo algo sorprendido)

-¡Jiraija-sensei! Adelante papá esta revisando un par de documentos, mientras yo limpio la casa solo_…. (Dijo Naruto a modo de queja)

(Jiraija sonríe)-… no lo puedes culpar, como hokage él suele estar muy ocupado-….

-Pero aun así podría colaborar un poco más…- (Se quejo Naruto)

-Ja, ja, ja…- Jiraija se comenzó a reír

(Minato estaba revisando unos papeles) -Naruto, quien era el q… ¡Jiraija-sensei!...- (Dijo Minato sorprendido…. Luego le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja).

-Hola yondaime, que bueno que te encuentro…- Dijo Jiraija

-Y…. ¿que te trae por aquí Jiraija-sensei?, últimamente ya no vienes…- (Minato esta contento con la visita)

-Si lo lamento, pero estuve ocupado recolectando información para mi siguiente libro…..- Aseguro Jiraija

-Em.… ya veo…..- (Minato ya suponía eso)

-Resulta que gane algo de dinero, y quería invitarles a comer….- Dijo alegremente Jiraija

-¡¿De verdad? *¬*, ¿podemos ir por ramen?...- (Se apresuro a decir Naruto con una cara suplicante)

-Naruto ya has comido demasiado ramen estas semanas, además aun no falta hacer la limpieza por acá…- Dijo Minato seriamente

-¡Oh!, vamos Minato, déjalo solo por hoy y salgamos a pasear…-Dijo Jiraija

-Jiraija-sensei, quiero que Naruto sea un ninja responsable y no deje las cosas para después, y además podemos salir después de limpiar…- aseguró Minato muy seriamente

-¡por favor papá!, solo un rato no creo que demoremos tanto…- Dijo Naruto suplicante

-Si, vamos Minato- Insistió Jiraija

-Claro que no…- (Dijo Minato...Es un padre estricto)

Sin saber como fue arrastrado a ello Minato estaba paseando por las calles de Konoha junto a Naruto y Jiraija…

…¿_Como fue que me deje convencer ¬¬?_…. (Pensaba Minato para si mismo… Mira a Jiraija)…._actúas como un niño sensei, si tuvieras la misma edad que Naruto, ya te habría dado una paliza_…_ Espero que esta vez si pague lo que nos vaya a invitar…_ (Minato seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, no muy contento con la intervención de Jiraija).

-¿Y que con esa cara?….. Anímate Minato, ¿no es agradable salir de esa oficina y relajarse de ves en cuando?- Dijo Jiraija

-Si supongo, pero no me parece correcto que Naruto se salte los deberes como si nada, se puede malacostumbrar…- Aseguro Minato

-No te preocupes demasiado por eso, Naruto aun es un niño y necesitas darle un poco de libertad o terminará por aburrirse y hacer cosas a tus espaldas…..- Dijo Jiraija como una advertencia

..._Otro que me hace sentir que soy demasiado duro con Naruto_… (Pensaba Minato internamente, y a medida que Jiraija hablaba, se iba calmando)… (Minato suspira) -…. Supongo que relajarse por un día no hará daño…. Pero mañana volvemos al ritmo habitual

(Jiraija ríe) -….Creo que los deberé visitar mas seguido…..- (Este comentario no le hizo gracia a Minato)

Después de que Minato se relajo los tres pudieron pasar momentos placenteros, aunque como lo esperaba Minato Jiraija se desaparecía al momento de pagar y al final era Minato quien lo pagaba todo…

A la noche (Vaya que se demoraron), terminaron entrando al puesto de ramen de ichiraku (Básicamente porque Naruto insistió)…. Y se dio el caso de que los tres estaban solos pues el dueño tubo que salir…. (Quien sabe para que…. No sabe…XD)

-Vaya parece que ya te puedes sentar Naruto…..- (Jiraija le da una sonrisa malévola)

-De…. ¿De que hablas?… (Naruto se sonroja….y pone nervioso) -…..Y en un lugar así, como puedes decir esas cosas…- (Aun le duele esa paliza si solo pasaron 2 días, pero para salvar su dignidad igual se sienta como si no hubiera pasado nada… Así es, Jiraija sabe que Minato le pegó a Naruto...….)

-Oh por favor Jiraija- sensei….- (Sonrisa divertida de Minato) -…..No sea cruel con Naruto…- Dijo Minato en un tono casi burlón

-Perdona Naruto…- (Jiraija mira a Minato y le sonríe maquiavélicamente) -….Pero sabes no eras el único niño que no se sabia comportar… Acá tu padre no es la excepción…..-

-¿Que dices?... Si yo me sabía comportar…- (Minato se sonroja…Estaba molesto)

-¡Oh, si, si!... el yondaime ere un niño bueno, pero cuando lo fregaba lo hacia en grande- Aseguró Jiraija

-Oh vamos eso es una exageración…..- (Cada ves la cara de Minato se ponía más roja)

-Claro que si, recuerdo que cada paliza que te di no te dejaron sentarte en un mes… ¿Te gustaría oír una de esas historias Naruto?… de cuando tu padre tenia casi tu edad- Preguntaba Jiraija

-¿De verdad?- Naruto estaba impactado no podía siquiera a su papá siendo ''un niño malo"... -¡Claro que si!….- (Naruto respondió la pregunta de Jiraija entusiasmado)

(Minato aun más rojo….. se sostiene la cabeza) -….. ¿Es necesario que la cuentes ahora?-

(Jiraija sonríe divertido) -….Ahora tú eres el que quiere aplazar las cosas…. Bueno era una mañana normal en la aldea…- Jiraija comenzó su relato...

/

Era una mañana normal en la aldea, y Jiraija se paseaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha…

-Este es un día precioso… con tantas misiones he descuidado mi investigación…- Se decía para si mismo Jiraija

-Buenos días Jiraija-sensei…- Saludo Minato

-Hola Minato… (Sonríe)…. ¿que haces por acá?- Pregunta Jiraija

-Termine temprano una misión que me asignaron…. Quisiera pedirte un favor sensei- Dijo de pronto Minato

-Como era de esperarse de ti…. ¿Que quieres que haga por ti?- Pregunta Jiraija

-Bueno, es que se acerca el cumpleaños de Kushina y quisiera darle un lindo regalo, pero no hay ni un momento en que pueda estar a solas con ella…. Siempre la tienen vigilada por ser una Jinchūriki…..- Dijo Minato

-Y bien... ¿que quieres que hagas…?- Pregunta Jiraija suponiendo lo que dirá Minato

-¿Podrías sacarnos a Kushina y a mí en una misión?... no importa cual sea pero que me de tiempo suficiente para estar a solas con ella….- Pidió Minato

-Eso es algo complicado…- Aseguro Jiraija

-Si lo se pero si se trata de ti quizá la dejen salir…- Dijo Minato

-Hare lo que pueda…- Dijo Jiraija con una sonrisa

-¡Gracias Jiraija-sensei!- Minato se alegro

Y así Jiraija estuvo ocupado convenciendo al hokage (No en realidad, le fue fácil conseguir el permiso pues el sandaime Sarutobi tenia gran confianza en Jiraija), y logro conseguir una misión fácil a afueras de la aldea, que más que una misión eran unas mini-vacaciones….

-Y Bien Jiraija sensei…. ¿Lo conseguiste?...- Dijo Minato algo nervioso

-Te tengo buenas noticias, no fue fácil pero mañana temprano saldremos solo los tres en una misión afuera de la aldea…- Dijo Jiraija

-¿En serio?, gracias Jiraija-sensei…- Dijo Minato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-De nada…- (Jiraija sonríe) -… Conseguí el permiso básicamente por que tú también irías…- Aseguro Jiraija

Esta noticia fue un alivio para Minato pues la misión duraría 3 días (El cumpleaños de Kushina seria el 2º día de la misión), lo que le daba tiempo más que suficiente para estar a solas con Kushina…

Al día siguiente los tres salieron muy temprano (El cumpleaños de Kushina seria mañana…. Lo digo para aclarar las cosas), y estaban todos animados pese a que Jiraija no revelo ningún detalle de la misión, pero lo que más les agradaba a los mas jóvenes era su mutua compañía…

(Kushina estaba muy animada)…. _Aun no puedo creer que vaya a pasar mi cumpleaños con Minato y además no me estarán vigilando a cada nada_…. (Pensaba para si misma)

-Muy bien jóvenes hora de irnos… en el camino les contare los detalles….- Dijo Jiraija

-¡Si!- Dijeron Minato y Kushina a la vez

La misión consistía en escoltar a una princesa al país del mar (Supongan que en esa época era un lugar muy prospero con un alto nivel turístico, por sus playas y aguas termales... ¿Bien?), en un camino que carecía de peligros en su mayoría así que los demoraría en si seria llegar ahí….

-Ok, en si eso es todo lo que haremos en la misión…...- Comenzó a explicar Jiraija

-¡Vaya! 3 días para algo tan sencillo… Aun no me lo creo, esto es más como unas mini-vacaciones, ¿No creen?- Dijo Kushina contenta, cuando Jiraija les termino de explicar los detalles

(Minato sonríe)…_Te debo una Jiraija-sensei_…. (Se decía para sus adentros)

-Solo ay un pequeño detalle que debemos cumplir…- Dijo Jiraija con una sonrisa divertida

-¿De que se trata Jiraija-sensei?...- Pregunto de repente Minato

-Bueno no debemos dejar a Kushina sola así que Minato no se separara de ti en ningún momento…. ¿Eso no te incomoda verdad Kushina?- Pregunto Jiraija casi maliciosamente

-No claro que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas…- _Además si se trata de Minato seguro que será agradable_…_.Pensó Kushina para sus adentros_

-¿Estas segura?, Cuando lleguemos al país del mar, nos quedarnos en una posada que separa a chicos de chicas… y ya sabes por que, ¿No es así?- Dijo de pronto Jiraija

Tanto Minato como Kushina se sonrojan….

-Tranquila Minato es un buen niño, no hará nada indebido... y si lo hace seguro que sale volando del país…. ¿Verdad?- Dijo Jiraija

Kushina se queda sin palabras, ella si confiaba en Minato pero le daba pena admitirlo...

-Además el que más cosas deberá soportar será Minato…- Dijo Jiraija

-¿Yo, por que?...- Pregunto Minato de pronto nervioso

-Bueno la casera no permitirá que un chico y una chica compartan la misma habitación…. Por lo que Minato, te deberás vestir como una chica… Ten acá te traje algo de ropa ``apropiada´´…- Dijo Jiraija maquiavélicamente

(Minato se puso rojo) -… ¿¡Que!... Espera, ¿de verdad es necesario?... quizá nadie nos vaya a ver… ¿Y por que debo cambiarme desde ahora?-

-Si la princesa ve que eres un chico…. Es mejor no arriesgarnos, ahora deja de lloriquear y anda a ponerte esto…- Dijo Jiraija

-Pero, pero…- Minato no podía soportar ese tipo de humillación menos en frente de Kushina

-Solo ponte este traje… ¿No querrás que se cancele la misión por tu causa verdad?...-

Con esto Minato se vio acorralado, y tubo que ceder (Se sentía humillado por tener que vestirse como una chica frente a Kushina)… Kushina no pudo evitar el reír (Aunque lo mas bajo posible….. no quería humillar más a Minato), a la ves que se decía a si misma que este sería un día interesante….

Después de vestirse Minato se encontraba de un humor terrible, cosa que no duro mucho pues vio como Kushina se divertía y en un momento le llego a abrazar…

La misión fue tan sencilla como se esperaba, solo hubo unos 2 asaltantes que fueron fáciles de derrotar, con respecto a la princesa no hubo contacto visual ni les dirigió la palabra tampoco, la conversación se dio entre Jiraija y Minato (Aun disfrazado), básicamente Jiraija criticaba sus modales, cosas como no es propio de una jovencita andar encorvada, no deberías decir cosas como esas, etc.…. Ante cada comentario Kushina reía alegremente, por lo que Minato no llego a explotar (Le gusta ve así de contenta a Kushina, pero deseaba tomar venganza contra Jiraija).

Al llegar al país del mar se separaron de la princesa y se dirigieron a la posada, y antes de entrar….

-Ok muchacho mejor te quitas el disfraz o la casera creerá que eres algún tipo de rarito…- Dijo de pronto Jiraija

-¡¿Qué?... ¿No que debo parecer una chica para no separarme de Kushina?- Pregunta Minato confundido

-No eso no será necesario ya que la casera no estará, por lo que tenemos el lugar solo para los tres… ¿No es genial?- Dijo Jiraija

(Kushina suelta unas cuantas risitas) -…Eres cruel Jiraija-sensei-

-¿Y si sabias de eso por que rayos?…. ¿Acaso fue para tu diversión personal?- Dijo Minato con algo de furia contenida

-No fue solo precaución…- Dijo Jiraija (En realidad si fue para su diversión personal….XD)

-… vamos Minato no es para tanto- Dijo Kushina aun riendo

-Je, tienes razón…- Dijo Minato, pensando para si mismo: ''_Esta me la pagas"_ (Pensamiento oscuro….O-O)

El resto del día fue más agradable (Al menos para Minato), después de arreglar la posada a su gusto, para la noche se fueron a las aguas termales (Acá si dejaron sola a Kushina, pero por si las dudas dejaron algunos clones de sombra vigilando el perímetro)… mas tarde regresaron a la posada y sin dar mayor explicaciones Jiraija se quedo atrás dejando a Kushina y Minato solos… …Minato decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad para darle el regalo a Kushina además en teoría ya era su cumpleaños (Eran más de la 12:00 pm), así que juntos se dirigieron a la habitación de la posada que compartían…..

-Gracias Minato, fuiste tú quien hizo este viaje posible…. ¿No es así?... Estoy tan contenta de estar aquí, mas que todo por que tú estas conmigo… Antes pensaba que no eras más que un pelele, alguien débil incapaz de realizar lo que promete…- Dijo Kushina sin medir sus palabras

E…. _Como se supone que esto me debe hacer sentir_ (Se preguntaba Minato)

-Pero, desde que me rescataste en verdad me empezaron a gustar dos cosas que odiaba: mi pelo y tú…. En verdad estoy muy contenta de haber venido además esos ''vigías" me empezaban a sacar de quicio…- Dijo Kushina

Minato Sonríe -Creo que como siempre me has dejado sin palabras…. Me alegra que hayas venido, en verdad me gustas mucho… Y quiero pasar más tiempo contigo…-

Kushina Sonríe de oreja a oreja -…Y bien, ¿Qué me piensas dar como regalo?-

-¡Oh!... es verdad…. Se me había olvidado por completo…- Dijo Minato realizando algunos movimientos nerviosos…

-Tranquilo, sea lo que sea seguro que me gustara ^-^- Aseguro Kushina

Con esto Minato se logra relajar y cuidadosamente busco en su mochila una pequeña cajita envuelta delicadamente, y se la dio a Kushina…

-Espero que sea de tu agrado….- (Le dijo Minato a la vez que le alcanzaba el regalo algo nervioso)

Kushina le da una gran sonrisa -… ¿Que será?-

-Ábrelo…- (Minato sonríe)

Kushina se dedico a quitar la envoltura pero por alguna razón el lazo parecía haberse atorado, por lo que ella se desespero en abrirlo al punto de que casi lo tira (No lo hizo por que era un regalo de Minato)…

-¡Hey!, calma, pásamelo te lo abriré…- Dijo Minato

(Kushina se sonroja) -…. Es tú culpa por apretarlo exageradamente…- (Dijo Kushina algo molesta)

(Minato se quedo sin palabras)-…. Perdona…..- (Le quito con cuidado el lazo de la pequeña cajita)

-Hiciste trampa- (Dijo Kushina mientras le apuntaba con el dedo)…

(Minato suelta algunas risas)-…... Perdona, de nuevo…. -(Le alcanza el regalo)-…. Feliz cumpleaños….-

(Kushina abre la cajita para descubrir dentro un hermoso collar…. Que consistía en un pequeño corazón de plata con una piedra roja en su interior, Minato busco algo que combinara con su cabello…..Kushina Sonríe) -… Es precioso…-

(Minato suspiro aliviado)-… Que bueno que te guste…- Dijo Minato

-Me encanta…- Dijo Kushina sonriente

(Minato sonríe) -…. En verdad tú me….- (Minato hubiera terminado la frase pero Kushina se le abalanzó encima)

-No necesitas decir nada- (Dijo Kushina recordando que Minato ya se le había declarado antes, claro que Kushina le había rechazado)-...siento lo mismo por ti…- (Y entonces Kushina le comenzó a besar tiernamente)….

Y así pararon la noche, abrasados el uno del otro sin quererse soltar ni una sola ves… (Solo se abrasaron así que no vayan a pensar mal ¬¬)

-Volviendo a la realidad-

Minato, quien estaba molesto en un inicio, llego a disfrutar del relato, de verdad era una de sus historias favoritas, al menos hasta esa parte…. (Y hasta se comenzó a reír con algunas partes del relato)….

-¡Wau! Entonces así fue la primera noche que papá y mamá estuvieron juntos…. (Entusiasmado, le gustó la historia)… ¿Pero creí que contarías como…..?- (Naruto no quiso terminar la frase por temor a que su padre se enfadara con él)…

-Tranquilo, ya llegare a esa parte de momento disfruta de la historia…- Dijo Jiraija sonriente

(Minato se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que estaba pasando por alto) -… ¡Oye!, ¿Como es que sabes lo que hicimos en la posada si se supone que nos diste tiempo a solas?…- (Pregunto Minato)

_Ups, se me fue_ (Pensó Jiraija) -…. Em. bueno en realidad decidí hacer mi investigación en ese momento….- dijo Jiraija de pronto

-Pero si solo estábamos los tres…. Espera no querrás decir que tú…. ¡¿Nos estabas espiando?…- Pregunto Minato de repente asombrado

-Espiar es una palabra exagerado, pero… si los estaba espiando… Aunque fue decepcionante no hicieron nada…- (Aseguro Jiraija) ¿O.O?

(Minato estaba molesto de nuevo) -…. No puedo creer que…-

-¿Bueno en que estaba?...- (Jiraija lo ignora)… Así entonces…

*************o*************:-_-

¿Que? Parece que este relato resulto más largo de lo que esperaba u_u... y ya lo quiero publicar… ¡Ya se!... partiré este relato en dos, no los quiero hacer esperar tanto….

Bye…. ^-^


	6. El amor duele

Vaya la historia anterior me salió bastante romántica ¿no creen?, pero bueno eso cambiara ligeramente en esta continuación.

Hola como están, acá la segunda parte donde viene lo candente *¬*….No era broma, bueno como sea acá la continuación…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

/

_P_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_-

._._o_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Minato aun trataba de sacarle explicaciones a Jiraija, ya que le molesto profundamente saber que Jiraija los estaba espiado en un momento tan…

Mientras que Naruto se divertía con la situación… (Era agradable raro y divertido ver a su padre actuar de esa manera…. Normalmente es Naruto quien desempeña ese papel)…

-Bueno Minato, ya sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir a tus mayores, no le querrás enseñar eso a Naruto ¿Verdad?...Además eso fue hace mucho…- Dijo Jiraija

Minato se resigna -Tienes razón, perdón por interrumpirle Jiraija-sensei…- Dijo Minato irritado

Jiraija soltó unas carcajadas -¿Y ahora decides ser educado?... - Dijo Jiraija aun con más carcajadas)

Minato no dijo nada al tratar de contener su molestia

-Bueno….. ¿En que estaba?... A si, bueno después de esa noche…...- Dijo Jiraija continuando su relato

-.-De vuelta al recuerdo-.-

Fue una noche agradable para la joven pareja, y ala mañana siguiente Kushina llevaba el collar que Minato le había regalado la noche anterior (En realidad fue muy temprano en la mañana), los planes para hoy incluían ir a la playa, pero…..

-Espero que hayan dormido bien par de tortolitos… ¿No te dije que Minato sabe como tratar a una dama?… - Dijo Jiraija mirando a Kushina

Ambos se sonrojaron, cosa que le causo gracia a Jiraija…

-Por cierto….. Feliz cumpleaños Kushina- Dijo Jiraija mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Kushina

-Gracias Jiraija-sensei…. ¿Y que me compraste? ^-^- Dijo de pronto Kushina

-¿Que no te vasta con que hayamos podido viajar lejos de la aldea por 3 días completos? Desde luego que este viaje va por cuenta mía…. ^-^- Dijo Jiraija

Minato dio una sonrisa forzada pensando para sus adentros: "_Gracias sensei_…''

-Bueno, gracias sensei- Dijo Kushina medio decepcionada, pero aun con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Pero les tengo malas noticias, hoy el mar esta demasiado fuerte como para disfrutarla, me temo que no podremos ir a nadar…- Dijo Jiraija

Minato estaba decepcionado ya que quería ver a Kushina en traje e baño -Bueno aun podemos asolearnos en la arena y si la intensidad del mar baja quizás podamos entrar un rato ¿No? - Dijo Minato

Jiraija le dio una risa burlona -No es mala idea…Pero, no será que tienes motivos ocultos para ir a la playa… Como v…- Dijo Jiraija antes de ser interrumpido

Minato se sonroja al comprender lo que iba a decir Jiraija -… ¡E, no claro que no!... Solo creo que la playa ha de ser divertida…- Dijo Minato

Kushina estaba confundida...

-Bueno lo mejor será dejar que la cumpleañera decida que quiere hacer el día de hoy…. ¿No te parece justo?... - Dijo Jiraija

-Ya era hora de que lo notaran, bueno en realidad que les parece si hacemos un picnic en la playa así podremos esperar a ver si se puede nadar…- Dijo Kushina

-¿Estas segura?….. Con el mar en estas condiciones es posible que una ola llegue hasta donde nos ubiquemos sin importar lo lejos que estemos de la orilla- Dijo Jiraija

-No creo que pase eso…. En el peor de los casos nos ubicamos encima del acantilado (Sonrisa optimista…... En realidad pide esto por Minato)….. Además no parece que haya algo mejor que hacer….- Dijo Kushina

-Supongo que tienes razón… Bueno vayamos a preparar las cosas…- Dijo Jiraija

Y así se pasaron la mañana en la cocina del la posada…. (Decidieron hacer onigiris) ya que estaba repleto de suministros… El problema era que Kushina no sabía cocinar y Minato fingió que no sabía para no hacer quedar mal a Kushina, por lo que Jiraija prácticamente hizo los onigiris solo ya que Kushina más que una ayuda era un estorbo, y así se pasaron gran parte de la mañana en la posada entre una divertida conversación, trabajo y desastre….

-Hasta que al fin terminamos…- Dijo Jiraija exhausto ya que termino haciendo 70 onigiris de los cuales Kushina destruyo en total 57, por accidente claro esta -…Bueno mejor vayamos a la playa de ahora, o nos quedaremos en la cocina todo el día…- Dijo Jiraija (Kushina acababa de destruir el onigiri 57)

-Vaya no puedo creer que hayamos pasado casi 5 horas en la cocina eso es…- Dijo Minato

Kushina se molesto con este comentario ya que ella causo el retraso… -Mejor no digas nada, que tu tampoco fuiste de gran ayuda….- Dijo Kushina

-Si, pero al menos no nos retrase- Dijo Minato sin poder contenerse….XD)

Entonces lo siguiente que se escucho fue un golpe (Kushina tampoco se pudo contener)… Minato se frotaba el chichón que le había dejado el golpe de Kushina, y se quejaba de dolor…

-Vamos muchachos no perdamos más el tiempo acá…- Dijo Jiraija

Diciendo esto se dirigieron a la playa…... Pero se decepcionaron al ver que la marea no había bajado nada mas bien parecía haber subido (O al menos fue lo que dijo Jiraija) Por lo cual se instalaron en la arena lo mas alejados (Aunque sin exagerar) del mar….

-Bueno creo que aprovechare este momento para descansar un rato (Se echa bajo la sombrilla)… Después que despierte podremos comer mientras tanto…- Dijo Jiraija antes de dormirse

-Bueno, que quieres hacer- Dijo Minato mirando a Kushina

-Caminemos por la orilla…^-^….. La playa es muy linda (Mira en dirección al mar), ¿no crees? - Dijo Kushina

-Si en verdad que es bella- Dijo Minato mirando a Kushina… Recién acá se da cuenta de que Kushina lleva puesto el collar que le regalo, cosa que alegro a Minato.

En la caminata platicaron asuntos sin mucha importancia, llegaron a construir un castillo de arena, y encontraron varias caracolas…. Pero en un descuido, el seguro del collar de Kushina se rompió…

-Ay no que torpe soy- Dijo Kushina (Se lamentaba mientras sostenía el collar)

-No te preocupes en Konoha podemos mandarlo a reparar…. Mientras tanto mejor lo guardas en su empaque…- Dijo Minato

-Tienes razón- Dijo Kushina (Dijo algo triste)

-Oh vamos, solo es un collar ^-^- Dijo Minato

-Si pero tú…... No, tienes razón- Dijo Kushina más animada, no quería malograr el día -…Vamos puede que Jiraija-sensei haya despertado ya, y se termine por comer todo…- Dijo Kushina

-Bueno no lo podríamos culpar, después de todo el hizo los onigiris solo…- Dijo Minato

Kushina se sonroja -Solo vamos- Dijo Kushina (Mezcla de vergüenza y molestia)

Para cuando volvieron con Jiraija este los estaba esperando… Y no notaron como la marea había subido todavía más…

-Y bien tortolito, ¿donde se perdieron?... Kushina, ¿que le paso a tu collar? - Dijo Jiraija al ver que Kushina no lo llevaba puesto

-Em., bueno es que se rompió el broche por lo que lo tuve que guardar en su empaque- Dijo Kushina

-Ya veo…. Bueno comamos ahora, antes de que nos trague el mar- Dijo Jiraija señalando al mar

Minato se quedo sorprendido al ver el mar -Vaya si que se ve peligroso…- Dijo Minato

-Si, esta a un nivel que ni tu podrías manejar- Dijo Jiraija mirando a Minato….…. Minato era uno de los mejores nadadores de la aldea

-Es una lastima, bien comamos ahora, muero de hambre…- Dijo Kushina (La situación no la decepciona del todo pues no es muy buena nadadora)

-Bien comamos- Dijo Jiraija

Entonces Jiraija saco los onigiris, y Kushina deja la cajita (Con el collar dentro), a un lado; justo en ese instante una ola enorme logro llegar a donde estaban, arrastrando varias cosas entre ellas la cajita Jiraija logro salvar los onigiris (Le costaron mucho trabajo… XD).

La ola tomo a Kushina por sorpresa por lo que tardíamente noto que su regalo era tragado por el mar, por lo que fue corriendo tras de el…..

"_Diablos debí de estar más atenta'' _Pensaba Kushina para si misma, mientras corría tras la delicada cajita

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para atraparla y solo miro desde la orilla mortificada por perder el regalo de Minato, lo siguiente que se vio fue a Minato saltando al mar para recuperar el regalo…..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-************o*************-_...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&…De vuelta a la realidad…&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N: (Risas)… Y papá dice que soy impulsivo….

-Bien Naruto, cuando se trataba de tu madre tu papá no pensaba mucho las cosas… Ahora Minato, creo que esta parte mejor la cuentas tú, ¿No crees? - Dijo Jiraija

-Esta bien…. A ver en el mar…- Dijo Minato

….De vuelta al recuerdo….

…i….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Minato vio a Kushina corriendo en dirección al mar y corrió también al mar queriendo detener a Kushina (Al menos inicialmente), pero luego vio que paro justo antes de entrar al mar, iba a parar cuando vio su expresión mortificada y al ver la cajita entendió lo que pasaba, y sin meditarlo bien se decidió recuperar el regalo, por lo que se lanzo al mar….

Minato era un gran nadador sin embargo, tal como dijo Jiraija estaba demasiado fuerte incluso para él, pero aun así se había decidido a recuperar el regalo a toda costa por lo que siguió adentrándose y para cuando llego a cogerlo, vio una ola tan grande que fácilmente lo podría haber tragado, así que lanzó la cajita a la orilla justo al lado de Kushina, y sin poder reaccionar a tiempo la ola le cogió de lleno dejándolo inconsciente….Para cuando despertó estaba en la orilla junto a Kushina y Jiraija….Con un fuerte dolor en el pecho (Por el agua que tragó….. Casi se ahoga)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&...Otra ves….Devuelta a la realidad…%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Bueno al menos es lo que recuerdo…- Dijo Minato

-Ja, ja, ja (rio Jiraija recordando ese momento), muchacho en ese momento casi me matas de un infarto- Dijo Jiraija

-Tú casi me matas a mí- Dijo Minato medio avergonzado

-Si es verdad… Que tiempos aquellos- Dijo Jiraija

-Tenias que elegir justo este recuerdo…..¬¬- Dijo Minato aun molesto

-Bien ahora terminare de contar… Cuando llego esa ola…- Dijo Jiraija

%%%%%%%%%%%%…. Y por última ves…. De vuelta a la historia…&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al ver a Minato entrar al mar Jiraija palideció (No esperaba eso de Minato), y fue corriendo hacia el mar no estaba seguro de que podría hacer adentro para sacar a Minato pero algo debía hacer….. Desde la orilla Kushina gritaba desesperada y al borde de las lagrimas esperando que Minato la oyera y saliera de ahí pero no la pudo escuchar… Tanto Jiraija como Kushina se quedaron pasmados por el tamaño de la ola que amenazaba a Minato….

-¡Minato idiota! - Dijo Kushina al ver como el mar se tragaba a Minato

Luego la caja cayó justo al lado de Kushina y esta en medio de la cólera que sentía cogió la caja y la lanzo lo mas lejos que pudo mientras las palabras de Minato resonaban en su cabeza ``Solo es un collar´´ (Lo lanzo hacia la arena lejos del mar)…..

En tanto Jiraija llego al lado de Kushina y puso en acción el plan mas rápido que pudo pensar…

-Kushina rápido usa algunas algas y colócales algo de tu chacra la usare como una cuerda y nos sacaras tan pronto como tenga a ese idiota en mis manos…- Dijo Jiraija

-Si….- Dijo Kushina al tiempo que recolectaba algas cosa que fue fácil pues la orilla estaba repleta de algas

Jiraija se amarro la cuerda improvisada a la cintura y solo entonces entro por Minato… Por suerte el plan salió bien y lograron sacar relativamente rápido a Minato… En la orilla Kushina le daba respiración boca a boca (Trago mucha agua)…..

Tan pronto como Minato abrió los ojos Jiraija y Kushina pasaron de la angustia al alivio y de este a la furia, no podían creer que el que se suponía era el mas responsable de los tres cometiera semejante estupidez ¿Y para que?, para salvar un collar… La primera en reaccionar fue Kushina quien le dio una bofetada tan pronto como Minato se sentó…

-¡Idiota! Como pudiste hacer algo así, ¿tienes idea del susto que nos diste?... realmente creí que podía perderte…- Dijo Kushina

-Perdón yo solo quería….- Dijo Minato

-¡Cállate! - Dijo Kushina (Ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas)…. -Que bueno que estas bien…- Dijo Kushina más calmada)

Jiraija también iba a pegarle pero Kushina se le adelanto por lo que se calmo y pensó que de momento lo mejor seria llevarlo a la posada y que descanse un poco, así que cargo a Minato y lo llevo a la posada…

Minato se sorprendió cuando Jiraija le cargo -… ¿que haces Jiraija-sensei? - Dijo Minato

-Yo en tu lugar no abro la boca- Dijo Jiraija bastante molesto

Esto basto para que Minato entendiera que estaba en grandes problemas… Así que se quedo descansando en la posada con el pecho aun adolorido a causa del agua que había tragado y algunos moretones que le causaron la ola que lo dejo inconsciente…... En tanto Jiraija y Kushina salieron a recoger aquello que no se llevo el mar…

-Se que merece ser castigado, pero ¿crees que podrías dejarlo de lado esta ves con una advertencia y quizá algo de trabajo extra para hacer?... Me siento algo culpable por esto…- Dijo Kushina

-Claro que no, además no fue tu culpa, él tenía muchas opciones para recuperar tu collar sin arriesgarse así con el mar…- Dijo Jiraija

-Si lo se Jiraija-sensei, ¿pero podrías intentar no matarlo? - Dijo Kushina

Con esto Jiraija se calmo y comenzó a reír -… Perdona estoy haciendo que te angusties en vano…. Tranquila no podría matarlo, aunque a veces quisiera…- Dijo Jiraija

-Cuando despertó creí que si no le golpeaba, tú lo hubieras matado en el acto…. O al menos eso parecía…... Se que nunca le harías daño pero tengo una idea de cómo pensabas castigarle, y pensé que ese no era el momento- Dijo Kushina

-¿De verdad, y como crees que lo iba a castigar?- Dijo Jiraija

Kushina se sonroja… -por favor no me haga entrar en detalles….- Dijo Kushina

Jiraija sonríe -Hagamos algo, por hoy no le tocar ni un solo pelo; ya será mañana, cuando se sienta mejor… Otra cosa, ¿quien de los dos cuidara de Minato? (Hará de enfermera) - Dijo Jiraija

-Yolo hare….- Dijo Kushina mas animada

-Muy bien, ahora disfrutemos de los onigiris…- Dijo Jiraija

-Con todo este lio creo que perdí el apetito…. Iré con Minato y le llevare unos cuantos…- Dijo Kushina

-Si eso quieres…- Dijo Jiraija empezando a comer

Y así Kushina se paso la tarde junto a Minato, y durmió abrasada a él…. En la madrugada y con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Kushina Jiraija despertó a Minato, este al verlo se levanto dejando un clon de sombra para que se quede con Kushina (No la quería dejar sola) y se dirigió al bosque en compañía de Jiraija…..

-¿Jiraija-sensei que sucede? - Dijo Minato sin imaginar lo que venia

-Bueno creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos de la posada….. Vamos a discutir sobre un castigo adecuado para ti- Dijo Jiraija

-¿?... ¿Por que?- Pregunto Minato confundido

-Solo dime en que rayos pensabas al entrar al mar en esas condiciones- Dijo Jiraija molesto

-Oh vamos, no podemos discutir eso mas tarde ahora quisiera dormir- Dijo Minato

-No tientes tu suerte, este es un tema que debemos discutir ahora- Dijo Jiraija seriamente

-Lo lamento no era mi intención asustarlos así, Pero no paso nada….Aceptare cualquier castigo que quieras darme sensei, pero por ahora solo quiero dormir…- Dijo Minato

Jiraija le miro fríamente -…para empezar si no fuera por nosotros tú estarías muerto y tú tienes el descaro de decir que ¿no fue nada?, segundo ¿que clase de castigo crees que te pienso dar? - Dijo Jiraija cada vez más molesto

-Perdón, no los volveré a preocupar así, lo juro….. Supongo que me asignaras una serie de tareas y entrenamiento extra- Dijo Minato

-Realmente no tienes idea… Bueno ahora solo dime por que entraste al mar- Dijo Jiraija

-Bueno eso fue por que quería recuperar el regalo que le di a Kushina- Dijo Minato

-Y no podías pensar en algo mejor que arriesgar tu vida- Dijo Jiraija

-Supongo que subestime la fuerza del mar….- Dijo Minato

-Bueno ya no demos mas vueltas…. Acá se acaba la charla- Dijo Jiraija

-Bien buenas noches Jiraija-sensei…- Dijo Minato al momento que regresaba a la posada

En eso Jiraija le agarra de la muñeca….

-Espera ahí muchacho, a donde crees que vas… Ahora viene el castigo- Dijo Jiraija

-Jiraija-sensei por favor espere hasta que regresemos a Konoha entrenar a estas horas y en este lugar es…- Dijo Minato

-Claro que llegando a Konoha habrá entrenamiento extra mas otras tareas que pienso darte, pero eso no es suficiente, supongo que esta es la primera ves que te castigan de esta manera, por ser la primera ves desearía ser suave, pero arriesgar tu vida es algo demasiado serio… Empecemos- Dijo Jiraija

Las palabras de Jiraija dejaban cada vez más confundido a Minato, y no sabía como reaccionar; en especial cuando Jiraija tiro de su brazo y lo acomodo sobre sus rodillas…

-Jiraija-sensei ¿Qué rayos hace? - Dijo Minato a la vez que trataba de liberarse

-Es la primera vez que estas en esta posición, ¿verdad?... Ya lo entenderás- Dijo Jiraija

En eso Jiraija le baja el pantalón dejando su trasero al descubierto…..

-Pero que rayos (Siente vergüenza)…. ¡¿Esto no será parte de tu investigación? - Dijo Minato mientras se retuerce en su lugar sin poder zafarse

-Calma muchacho, nunca te incluiría en mi investigación- Dijo Jiraija y lo sostiene firmemente

Tras decir esto levantó la mano y le dio el primer de muchos azotes…. El primer golpe tomo a Minato por sorpresa…

-¡Ay!, no me diga que me piensa pegar en el trasero hasta aburrirte- Dijo Minato

-Lo entendiste rápido…- Dijo Jiraija

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Tiene que ser una… broma, esto es…- Dijo Minato (Se sentía totalmente humillado)

-Esto es un castigo, y no se supone que deba gustarte…- Dijo Jiraija

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Ya entendí, por favor ya pare- Dijo Minato (Temía que de algún modo Kushina lo viera así)

-No, esto no es ni la decima parte de lo que mereces…- Dijo Jiraija

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-¿No cree que esta… exagerando… un poco…?- Dijo Minato (No sabia cuanto podría aguantar)

-¿Arriesgar tu vida te parece poco? y sobre todo arriesgarla por algo sin valor o que no lo valía…- Dijo Jiraija

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Kushina si lo vale- Dijo Minato muy convencido

-Ella si lo vale, pero ¿arriesgarse por un collar que podía ser reemplazado, tan poco vale tu vida? - Dijo Jiraija

Después de decir esto aumento la fuerza para que la idea quedara plasmada….

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Era importante para ella, y quise recuperarlo para ella- Dijo Minato

-Era importante solo por que tú se lo diste- Dijo Jiraija

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Ya lo se, pero igual era importante- Dijo Minato

-Tú eras más importante…. ¿Sabes como se puso al verte desaparecer en el mar? - Dijo Jiraija

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-En verdad lo siento, ya pare sensei me duele…- Dijo Minato (Aunque se sentía humillado al decir esto ultimo, quería parar el castigo a toda costa)

-Esa es la idea muchacho, aguanta un poco que aun falta mucho…- Dijo Jiraija

-tiene que ser una broma….- Dijo Minato

-Claro que no muchacho…- Dijo Jiraija

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Maldita sea….- Dijo Minato

-Cuida tu lenguaje, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de la posición en la que te encuentras? - Dijo Jiraija

-Perdón…..- Dijo Minato

-Bien creo que ya viste tu error, pasemos a la parte difícil de una buena ves…- Dijo Jiraija

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-¿Mas dura?… ¿Que no era esta…?- Dijo Minato asustado

Entonces Jiraija cogió una larga rama entre gruesa y delgada (Que Jiraija había seleccionado antes), pero antes de usarla decidió mostrársela para que este preparado…

-Mírala bien, que la usare en tu trasero- Dijo Jiraija

Minato abre los ojos como platos…... Si la mano de Jiraija dolía tanto, esa rama debía ser mucho peor)…. -Por favor sensei, jamás arriesgare mi vida así, ya me duele mucho, por ser la primera vez solo use su mano por favor…- Dijo Minato

-Lo siento por ti, pero ya te dije que no seria suficiente…- Dijo Jiraija

-¿Sensei no se puede apiadar de mí? - Dijo Minato esperanzado

-Lo siento por ti…- Dijo Jiraija

Slip, slip, slip, slip, slip, slip, slip

-Sensei no….. ¡Ay! - Dijo Minato

Pero fue interrumpido por el primer golpe, y como se había imaginado fue bastante doloroso lo suficiente como para hacerle gritar de dolor…

Slip, slip, slip, slip, slip, slip, slip

-¡Ay! Pare ya, no aguanto más por favor…. ¡Ay! - Dijo Minato

Esa fue toda la plática que se dio durante la paliza, Minato se retorcía de dolor (Aun tratando de zafarse), hasta que se canso y solo suplicaba que parara (Ya no pudo soportar y termino por llorar) y Jiraija ya no hablaba…

Llegaron a un punto en el que Jiraija se apiado de Minato y aunque consideraba que aun no era suficiente, decidió dejarlo ahí (Solo por ser la primera vez de Minato) Y con un golpe particularmente finalizo el castigo, Minato no se percato de ello y continúo llorando; Jiraija le acaricio suavemente la espalda y cuando se calmo le ayuda a sentarse en su regazo, cuidando en no causar mas dolor….

-Perdón, perdón….- Dijo Minato (Repitió muchas veces esa palabra)

-Ya Minato, ya paso, eres listo, te aseguro que no lo volverás a hacer….. Por que la próxima vez te daré la versión completa…- Dijo Jiraija mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-¿Completa? - Dijo Minato (No quería ni imaginar como seria….)

-Bien muchacho, regresemos…. A por cierto tendrás que caminar por tu cuenta- Dijo Jiraija

-No podría cargarme, no creo poder caminar- Dijo Minato (Se sonroja)

-Claro que no, mejor te acostumbras desde ahora, y así no sufrirás tanto en los entrenamientos en Konoha…- Dijo Jiraija

-¿Que?... Pero…- Dijo Minato siendo interrumpido por Jiraija

-Tú mismo lo dijiste: `` Aceptare cualquier castigo que quieras darme sensei, pero por ahora solo quiero dormir….´´ A menos que quieras otra paliza…- Dijo Jiraija

Ante esto Minato decidió ya no protestar. Minato llego llorando a la posada (Le dolía bastante caminar)… Y por mucho que lo intento, para el día siguiente no pudo disimular los efectos que le dejaron la paliza, aunque Kushina no hizo ningún comentario (Ella era consiente de la situación)… …De regreso en Konoha Minato cumplió el resto del castigo (Por lo general Terminaban por salírsele algunas lagrimas)…. Y Jiraija le rebajo el castigo por su buen comportamiento…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% En la vida real%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Y eso es todo- Dijo Jiraija

-Vaya, solo una paliza así…- Dijo Naruto

-Si fue mucho peor que las palizas que yo te di Naruto…- Aseguró Minato

Naruto se sonroja -No tenias que decirlo ¬¬- Dijo Naruto

-Bueno chicos ya es tarde vamos a dormir que ya se hizo bastante tarde…- Dijo Jiraija

Bien esto salió mas largo de lo que esperaba, para aquellos que se lo pregunten la venganza de Minato consistió en poner laxante en uno de los onigiris (Como Minato sabia cual era se aseguro de que Jiraija lo comiera), por lo que al tercer día Jiraija lo paso en el baño…. XD

Espero que lo disfruten….


	7. Volviendo al dia en que

Hola a todos los que lean esta historia ^-^…. Si les gusto mis historias hasta ahora les tengo malas noticias, con este capitulo será el final de la historia No sé si publicare más historias, Supongo que no…

Al inicio no quería escribir este relato en especial por razones personales, pero llevarlo tanto tiempo en mi cabeza… Parecía un desperdicio no publicarla

Bien espero que les guste…. (Si no ¬3¬, me amargo…XD…. Sean amables ¿si? ^-^)

/

/

/

/

Después de esa ruidosa cena con Jiraija, Minato trajo a su memoria un viejo recuerdo, de cuando la aldea estuvo a punto de ser destruida…

-.-$$$

Minato no podría estar más ilusionado, las cosas no podían estar mejor en su mundo estaba casado con una bella e inteligente mujer (Kushina…obvio, pero lo aclaro por las dudas), a la cual amaba mas que a su propia vida, y ahora iban a tener un hijo que reforzaría los ya muy fuertes lazos que los unían… Iba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando de repente un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo….

_Mierda, que hago perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera cuando debería estar al lado de Kushina ya que es muy posible que Naruto nazca hoy_… (Se dijo Minato para si mismo)…. _Seguro Kushina me mata_

Estaba tan nervioso que fue corriendo, olvidando el hecho de que simplemente podría haberse transportado en unos pocos segundos…. A parte de eso no hubo mas incidentes fuera de lo normal, al menos hasta el momento del parto cuando un intruso se filtro queriéndose apoderar del poder del kiubi para lo cual necesitaba de Kushina después de varias complicaciones nace Naruto y Minato logra sacarlo del peligro que implicaba el intruso, pero Kushina estaba sumamente debilitada por el parto, por lo que fue una presa fácil de atrapar, como estaba con Naruto tubo que dejarlo escapar pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que después de esconder a Naruto fue por Kushina (De ningún modo la dejaría en manos enemigas). Para cuando llego ya le habían arrebatado el kiubi y pudo salvara antes de que el enemigo le diera el golpe final….

Después de una corta pelea, Minato se hace con el control del kiubi y ahuyenta al enemigo, pero al ver que no puede hacerle frente al chacra del kiubi, se ve forzado a buscar un nuevo portador, y al no haber ninguno disponible se ve obligado a usar a Naruto ambos padres entienden la situación en la que se encuentran por lo que deciden ceder a este plan, pero para sellar al kiubi Minato debe usar un jutsu suicida, Kushina se da cuenta de ello por lo que antes de que Minato complete el jutsu, Kushina lo empuja a un lado y termina siendo ella quien sella al kiubi en Naruto…..

-Kushina que rayos haces, con ese jutsu tú no…- Dijo Minato desesperadamente

-Eres un idiota, crees que dejaría que Naruto creciera solo, y más aun siendo un jinjuriki… por favor cuida de Naruto por los dos…. Los amo ^-^…- Dijo Kushina con una sonrisa triste dirigida a Minato

-¡Kushina!...- Grito Minato

Pero ya era muy tarde como para hacer algo…. Solo le quedaba respetar la última voluntad de su esposa y cuidar de Naruto… Pero eso no podía parar las lágrimas que habían empezado a fluir… Aun llorando fue por Naruto que también lloraba desconsoladamente….

-Perdóname, acabo de darte una carga muy pesada…. Clama Naruto mamá se fue pero yo estoy aquí y me asegurare de harte llegar su amor- Susurraba Minato entre lágrimas -…Jamás me separare de ti…-

-.¬&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Que pasa Minato porque tan callado?….. No me digas que estas molesto por que le conté esa historia a Naruto…- Pregunto de pronto Jiraija

-No, no es eso solo pensaba en algo…- Dijo Minato mientras abrasaba a Naruto

-¿Qué pasa papá?- Dijo Naruto de pronto confundido

-Nada, nada, solo estoy feliz de que estés acá- Dijo Minato sonriendo

Jiraija solo sonrió ante la escena…

/

/

Bueno ahora viene lo de Itachi este es el relato que llevo mas tiempo en mi cabeza, después de este sin saber como surgieron los demás…. Disfrútenlo

/

/

Era una noche estrellada, e Itachi las observaba las estrellas desde su casa (La parte donde termina el entablado y empieza el jardín cerca de la puerta corrediza….. Olvide como se llama), cuando Sasuke se acerco a su hermano (Supongan que la paliza que recibió fue ayer)…..

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke, no deberías dormir?- Preguntaba Itachi preocupado de ver a Sasuke despierto

-Si lo se pero no puedo, y quise hacerte compañía un rato- Dijo Sasuke

-Mañana te despertare más temprano de lo normal para empezar el entrenamiento… Así que mejor deberías dormir temprano-Dijo Itachi

-Tú también deberías dormir si te levantaras más temprano que yo…- Dijo Sasuke medio sarcástico

-Yo estoy acostumbrado, y además no soy yo quien esta castigado…-Dijo Itachi

Sasuke se sonroja con esto, cuando lo dice Itachi suena vergonzoso -… Entonces, ¿me dejas acompañarte un rato? - Dijo Sasuke

-Esta bien, pero quien sufrirá mañana serás tú…-Dijo Itachi como advertencia

_Como si el sueño fuera lo único que me hará sufrir_ (Sasuke murmura…. Quiso sentarse a su lado pero después de pensarlo bien y estando algo avergonzado se echo de bruces)

Al ver a su hermanito acomodarse no pudo evitar reír -¿Estas cómodo? -Pregunto Itachi

-Podría estar más cómodo si me pudiera sentar…- Dijo Sasuke

-Siéntate en mis piernas y me asegurare de que no haga contacto con nada-Dijo Itachi sonriente

Sasuke se sonroja -Eso seria… No, prefiero estar así- Dijo Sasuke molesto y avergonzado)…

-No exageres, además te lo merecías…^-^…-Dijo Itachi

-No tendrías que haber sido tan duro…- Dijo Sasuke; luego se le vino una duda a la cabeza y sin poder contenerse pregunto: -¿Alguna vez te han castigado así?-

-Tú me obligas a ser así- Dijo Itachi, la pregunta de Sasuke le tomo pro sorpresa -…Mmm recuerdo que en un par de ocasiones me llegaron a pegar….- Dijo Itachi

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Sasuke -¿En serio… quien, cuando, donde?... No recuerdo que mamá o papá te hubieran… castigado- Dijo Sasuke

-No, a papá solo le importaba que cumpliera sus expectativas…. Mi comportamiento era lo de menos….. Quien me pego fue el yondaime…- Dijo Itachi

-Ja, Itachi déjate de bromas… Por que te pegaría… ni papá te pego y no tiene mucha relación con nosotros… Ya en serio… Nunca te pegaron ¿no es así? - Dijo Sasuke decepcionado

No bromeo, de verdad el me llego a pegar en cierta ocasión….. Pero es algo que no me gusta recordar…- Dijo Itachi mostrando tristeza en su rostro)

Sasuke dudo un momento… Pero su curiosidad le gano -… ¿Entonces me cuentas como fue? - Dijo Sasuke

-Ya te dije que es algo que no quiero recordar- Dijo Itachi con calma

-Vamos Itachi, no puede ser más vergonzoso que ser azotado por tu hermano- Dijo Sasuke (Las palabras salieron sin pensar y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo)

- No es por eso… Este bien te contare…- Dijo Itachi aun dudando si seria prudente)

Sasuke tuvo la sensación de éxito -Bien- Dijo Sasuke

_-/-_

Ok, sitúen la historia justo después de que Itachi masacrara a su clan y Sasuke lo ve…. Cuando decide ir con el hokage y pedirle que cuide a Sasuke de Danzou (Lo que le revela Madara a Sasuke justo después que mata a Itachi)….

….

-o-

Itachi había aceptado una dura misión: liquidar a su propio clan para mantener la paz de la aldea de Konoha… Itachi solo acepto esto por lo mucho que detestaba la guerra, no deseaba ver envuelta a Konoha envuelta en una pelea sin sentido y sabia que no podría disuadir a su clan de dar el golpe de estado…. Al tratarse de su propio clan era su deber pararlo, o al menos eso pensaba él, definitivamente no toleraría mas derramamiento de sangre y menos que su clan lo provocara... Pero aun así era algo difícil para Itachi, el cual enfrento un fuerte conflicto emocional, pero a final decidió ser leal a Konoha….

El realizar la matanza fue relativamente fácil para Itachi, no había muchos que llegaran a su nivel… Matar a sus padres fue algo complicado por la contrariedad emocional que tenia en la cabeza, pero oprimiendo sus sentimientos y repitiéndose a si mismo`` _Es por la paz_´´ los mato a sangre fría….. Sin embargo aun le quedaban dudas de si estaría haciendo lo correcto….

Ahora solo quedaba un objetivo…. Su pequeño hermano Sasuke…. El cual quedo horrorizado al ver a su clan muerto, para cuando entro a donde se encontraba Itachi vio a sus padres muertos tirados en el suelo y se puso a llorar, y sin entender lo que pasaba busco consuelo en su hermano mayor, pero Itachi le dio por respuesta un kunai dirigido directamente a su cabeza (Pero este por alguna razón fallo su trayectoria). Sasuke huyo temeroso de Itachi pero no paso mucho hasta que Itachi lo acorralo dispuesto a matarlo, pero al verlo llorando y suplicando por su vida le partió el corazón a Itachi…

_Por mucho que añore la paz…. Yo, no puedo matarlo, ni siquiera la aldea no lo vale…._ (Pensaba Itachi para si mismo)… -Eres débil. - Dijo Itachi tras pensarlo brevemente

Sasuke aun desconcertado por la situación solo pregunto -¿Hermano por que lo hiciste?

-Para ver si era capaz…- Dijo Itachi mientras se decía para si mismo…_Perdóname Sasuke, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti…_

-Por favor no me mates- Dijo Sasuke llorando

-No eres digno ni de eso- Dijo Itachi (No soportaba el verlo así…. Pero aun así mantenía una expresión sombría)

-Esto no puede ser verdad, tú no eres mi hermano mayor- Dijo Sasuke

-Hice ese papel para medir tus capacidades, tienes un potencial dormido dentro de ti para convertirte en un rival digno, es por eso que te dejare con vida… Estúpido hermano menor… Si de verdad quieres matarme, ¡ódiame! ¡Detéstame! sigue con tu miserable vida… Corre y aférrate a la vida…. Y cuando tengas los mismos ojos que yo búscame….- Dijo Itachi

Diciendo esto se retiro del lugar dejando solo a Sasuke, pero lo que realmente le dolió a Itachi fue ver a su hermanito tratando de matarlo y sin poder evitarlo se le escaparon un par de lagrimas… Pero ahora debía ignorar estos sentimientos, lo que más importaba no era sino la seguridad de Sasuke, con los actuales lideres de Konoha, era más que seguro que irían a terminar el trabajo que Itachi dejo a medias, sin embargo protegerlo seria algo para lo cual iba a necesitar ayuda de alguien fuerte…. Por lo que se encamino a la oficina del hokage (Minato)….

-Buenas noches hokage-sama… lamento molestarlo tan tarde, pero hay algo que debo contarle- Dijo Itachi con una expresión sombría

-Oh, Itachi que sucede a estas horas (Era bastante tarde)…. ¿Acabas de volver de alguna misión?- Pregunto Minato al ver su atuendo

-Así es, pero yo…. (Sin saber exactamente por que se puso tenso, temeroso y bastante nervioso), acabo de liquidar a todo mi clan…- Dijo Itachi (Sintiendo como si una espada acabara de atravesarle el corazón)

-¿Qué dijiste?- Dijo Minato sin salir de su asombro

-Yo recibí la orden de raíz de… Acabar con todos los del clan Uchiha- Dijo Itachi

Minato quedo incrédulo ante las palabras -…Pero tú no…- Dijo Minato (Conocía a Itachi sabia que alguien tan pacifico y amable como él no haría algo así sin razón alguna)…. -¿Por que? - Dijo Minato (Recupero la calma parcialmente)

-El clan Uchiha planeaba dar un golpe de estado esta misma noche, y tuve que detenerlos antes de que destruyesen Konoha…- Dijo Itachi

_Maldición Danzou, porque tenías que precipitarte así y encima de eso te atreviste a usar los ideales de Itachi de esa manera…. _(Pensó Minato para si mismo; pero además había algo que no le quedaba claro) -¿Alguien tan fuerte como tú, acaso no podía retenerlos sin necesidad de matarlos? - Dijo Minato

-No me era posible, al menos no con…..- Dijo Itachi no queriendo continuar

-Cuéntame ¿Qué más? - Dijo Minato

-De seguro habrá notado la presencia de un peligro potencial para la aldea…... Desde el ataque del kiubi, Madara Uchiha ha estado planeando destruir la aldea…. Yo llegue a negociar con él… A cambio de que lo ayude con su venganza él prometió dejar tranquila a la aldea…- Dijo Itachi

-Entonces por eso fue- Dijo Minato mientras comprendía la situación… -pero hay algo que aun no logro entender…. ¿Qué planeabas al venir y contarme todo esto? - Dijo Minato

-Ahora que ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, solo quiero proteger lo más valioso para mí…. Por favor hokage-sama…. (Se agacha en forma de suplica)…. le suplico que proteja a mi hermano menor de los altos mandos de Konoha…- Dijo Itachi

-¿Y por que tú no lo puedes proteger siendo tan fuerte?… Explícame ¿que planeas hacer de ahora en adelante?… ¿Acaso planeas abandonar la aldea? - Dijo Minato

Itachi aun agachado siguió suplicando -Por favor hokage-sama eso es algo que no puedo revelar, solo vine a pedir protección para mi hermano menor…- Dijo Itachi

-¿Te das cuenta de la posición en la que te encuentras?, después de esto sin duda ingresaras al libro bingo con rango s….. Como hokage no puedo dejarte escapar… así que será mejor que me cuentes que planeas hacer- Dijo Minato

Yo no… Yo…- Dijo Itachi mortificado…Los pensamientos que lo inundan lo mortifican…... Llegando a un nivel en el que podría volverse loco… Sin embargo recordar aquello que amaba y debía proteger le permitió conservar la cordura

Al comprender la situación de Itachi, Minato decidió cambiar la pregunta -… Esta bien, es obvio que no me dirás nada, pero detrás de de esa expresión tan seria que llevas puedo ver una profunda tristeza en ti… En verdad tú no deseabas cumplir esa terrible misión ¿no es así? - Dijo Minato en un tono tranquilo

Itachi sintió un intenso dolor en el pecho… -Eso ya no importa… He decidido serle fiel a la aldea que tanto amo, sin embargo mi hermano menor es mucho más valioso para mí…- Dijo Itachi

-Realmente crees que al convertirte en fugitivo protegerás a Sasuke en verdad que no te entiendo…- Dijo Minato

Itachi se pone de pie, aun molesto por el resultado de la conversación -Como ya le dije eso no tiene importancia, solo quiero asegurar la seguridad de Sasuke…. Cosa que no conseguiré con usted…... Le ruego me disculpe por hacerle perder tiempo conmigo, ya me retiro… con su permiso- Dijo Itachi

Itachi se disponía a retirarse cuando Minato le obstruye la salida… Cosa que molesto a Itachi…

-¿A donde crees que vas?….. Ya te dije que como hokage no tengo ni la más mínima intención de dejarte escapar…- Dijo Minato

-No deseo pelear con usted….. Por favor déjeme salir- Dijo Itachi molesto

-Eres muy joven aun y te falta mucho por aprender, pero ¿Realmente crees que con tu fuerza actual tienes posibilidades de ganarme a mí? - Dijo Minato

-Quizá no pero puedo no deseo ganar, me basta con escapar…- Dijo Itachi seguro de si mismo

-¿Y se puede saber que rayos ganaras con eso? - Dijo Minato

-Buscar la ayuda de alguien más…- Dijo Itachi

-Si lo pones así, creo que no me das otra alternativa…- Dijo Minato

Tras esto quiso atrapar a Itachi, pero sin que Minato pudiera notarlo, Itachi ya había activado su sharingan dejando a Minato atrapado en una ilusión (Minato se maldijo por ser tan descuidado)… Pero logro salir con facilidad de la ilusión (Itachi uso un nivel básico, uno mas avanzado habría sido fácilmente descubierto por Minato)… Itachi habría podido escapar de no ser por que había un clon de Minato que previamente había dejado afuera (Lo mando para vigilar a Naruto), el cual al ver a Itachi salir de ese modo de su oficina, a la velocidad de un rayo fue y lo atrapo….

-Que rayos…- Dijo Itachi irritado -Esto no tiene caso, sin importar que pase, yo terminaré por abandonar la aldea, después de esto ya no puedo volver atrás…- Dijo Itachi

-Justamente por eso no te dejare hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir….- Dijo Minato

Itachi estaba algo mas irritado… -Ya no soy un niño, sé muy bien lo que hago y sé que no me arrepentiré de ello….- Dijo Itachi muy seguro

Minato soltó una risa divertida -Tú aun eres un niño y tienes mucho que aprender…- Dijo Minato

-Ya suélteme- Dijo Itachi (De todos modos le daba algo de vergüenza estar en esa posición) -con esto solo pierde su tiempo…- Dijo Itachi

-No lo creo…. Y se que no me acompañaras dócilmente si te suelto- Dijo Minato

Ante la situación Itachi entiende que debe escapar lo más pronto posible, por lo que forcejea desesperadamente ya que en contra del yondaime las técnicas de Itachi eran en su mayoría inútiles ya que le resultaba fácil (A Minato) contrarrestar sus técnicas, pero con una serie de movimientos logra ponerse en libertad y usar su Mangekyō dejando a Minato envuelto en una ilusión casi realista, o al menos eso pensó….

(Punto de vista de Minato) Al recibir sorpresivamente un rápido ataque de Itachi sin querer, lo termina por soltar, Minato sabia que si no actuaba rápido quedaría atrapado en una ilusión e Itachi tendría la ventaja por lo cual rápidamente mando un clon de sombras detrás de Itachi (Tan rápido que Itachi ni cuenta se dio) y fácilmente lo volvió a atrapar bajo su brazo…

-Vaya, vaya….. Parece que lo quieres hacer del modo difícil…- Dijo Minato irritado

_Maldición_… (Pensaba Itachi) -…Ya le dije que de ninguna manera me pienso quedar…- Dijo Itachi

-¿por que insistes en huir?, creo entender cuales son tus planes futuros, pero convertirte en un mártir para redimir tus pecados… No solucionara nada… Mejor seria que enfrentes los hechos…- Dijo Minato.

-Quien se cree que es para hablarme así, ni siquiera es mi padre para decirme eso…- Dijo Itachi furioso

-Suerte que no lo soy, o estaría muerto…- Dijo Minato fríamente

Este comentario realmente hirió a Itachi ya que aun se sentía culpable….

-…Lo lamento no debí decir eso…. Después de todo, no deseabas realizar esa misión ¿no es así? - Dijo Minato

Itachi se puso pensativo… -Si me dieran la oportunidad de hacerlo… lo haría de nuevo…- Dijo Itachi muy seguro de sus palabras

-Eso no lo dudo… Itachi, te has convencido de que has hecho lo correcto, pero esa culpa que llevas dentro te dice que no es así…- Dijo Minato

-Hice lo correcto al proteger la aldea, ya no hay nada que lamentar….- Dijo Itachi

-Parece que la charla no da mucho resultado… Dime ¿alguna ves tus padres te han pegado? - Dijo Minato

Itachi se sonroja ante la idea -No, claro que no…..- Dijo Itachi

-Bien, entonces sabrás que se siente el día de hoy…- Dijo Minato

-Déjate de bromas, no tienes derecho a…- Dijo Itachi molesto

Pero fue callado con una sorpresiva nalgada, que dejo a Itachi helado… A la cual le siguieron varias más… (Minato caminaba con más calma de la debida, de regreso a su oficina… Con Itachi bajo su brazo y su parte posterior al alcance de su mano)…. Por mucho que Itachi forcejaba, no lograba escapar…

-Vale, vale no escapare, pero ya bájeme- Dijo Itachi (Le comenzaba a doler… Más por la fuerza de cada azote)

-Bien, te tomare la palabra….. Te recomiendo que no me mientas o te ira peor….- Dijo Minato

Entonces bajo a Itachi, el que no pudo evitar frotarse las nalgas (Comenzaba a sentir pena por Naruto… Soportar a alguien así…..)… Al entrar al despacho del hokage, Itachi tomo asiento (No exageren no le dolía tanto)….

-Ok, ¿ahora me contaras todo acerca de tus planes futuros? O ¿debo interrogarte de otro modo? - Dijo Minato

Itachi se sonroja -Esta bien…..- (Ustedes ya conocen esta parte… Sino vayan a ver el manga… Los planes futuros de Itachi para proteger tanto a Sasuke como a Konoha)

Minato escuchaba atento (Ya se imaginaba acerca de los planes que idearía Itachi), y sentía pena la vida que estaba por escoger no le traería sino solo dolor y sufrimiento….. Minato sentía un cariño especial por Itachi (Como Kushina era amiga de Mikoto —la mamá de Itachi—… A veces Minato terminaba por cuidar de Itachi cuando este era pequeño), llegándolo a considerar casi como un hijo (Aunque por respeto a sus padres no se permitía a si mismo considerarlo de ese modo). De ninguna manera iba a permitirle llevar una vida así….

-…De ningún modo puedo dejarte hacer una cosa así…- Dijo Minato

-Le entiendo, y le agradezco su preocupación pero la aldea ya no es un lugar para alguien como yo…- Dijo Itachi

-Me da igual, no dejare que sufras así…- Dijo Minato

-¿Es que no lo entiende?…. Yo…- Dijo Itachi siendo interrumpido

-Quien no comprende eres tú…. (Le corto)… En verdad no harás sino causarle un dolor innecesario a Sasuke….. Pero sobre todo, serás tú quien sufra más- Dijo Minato

Después de pensar cuidadosamente Itachi pensó en un modo de huir… -Hablar con usted resulto mas desesperante de lo que habría imaginado….. Ambos estamos cansados, ¿podemos continuar esto mañana?... - Dijo Itachi

-supongo que tienes razón… Bien mañana a primera hora terminaremos este asunto…- Dijo Minato esto, mas por que le preocupaba dejar a Naruto por mas tiempo, con el nunca se sabe que podría llegar a pasar

-Gracias, ahora me retiro- Dijo Itachi

¿_Este muchacho no pensara engañarme con un cuento así?... (Se pregunto Minato)..._… -¿Dónde pasaras la noche? - Dijo Minato

-No se preocupe por eso, no le quiero importunar… Ya me las arreglare de algún modo…- Dijo Itachi

-Eso no me convence, ven conmigo y pasa la noche en mi casa… Si no es posible que te escapes de la aldea…- Dijo Minato

Itachi suspira -…De acuerdo- Dijo Itachi (Sabía que no podría ganar en esto, así que esperaría el mejor momento para abandonar la aldea)

Minato estaba algo sorprendido, no esperaba esa respuesta -He, que bueno que empieces a ser algo razonable….- Dijo Minato

Itachi le da una mirada seria a Minato…

-Bueno, no te enfades…. Vamos de una vez….- Dijo Minato

Itachi estaba pensativo… -Antes de eso podría ir por Sasuke, no quiero que se quede ahí toda la noche….- Dijo Itachi

Minato sonríe)… -En verdad tú eres…- Dijo Minato

Entonces a petición de Itachi Minato fue por Sasuke, para luego dejarlo en el hospital al menos esa noche… Y así pudo presenciar de primera mano la masacre del clan Uchiha encontrando a un Sasuke inconsciente, en medio de un paisaje desolador… ahora entendía por que Itachi no deseaba ir el mismo…. Y así hubiera seguido sumergido en sus pensamientos de no ser que por medio del clon de sombra que dejo custodiando a Itachi acababa de ser destruido por Itachi… Así que después de dejar a Sasuke en el hospital, a toda prisa fue en busca de Itachi…

-Maldición como me pude descuidar así…. Si tan solo le hubiera puesto un rastreador podría transportarme a donde se encontrara…- (Se decía Minato a si mismo) -tan pronto como lo encuentre le hare arrepentirse de esto…- Dijo Minato bastante molesto

En cuanto Itachi tan pronto como se deshizo del clon (Cosa que fue sencilla), fue camino a raíz a entregar su informe, pero no era sino una excusa para poder amenazar al líder para que no tuvieran la osadía de querer poner un solo dedo en Sasuke…. Al terminar con esto se dirigía fuera de la aldea al ver como el yondaime accedió ir por Sasuke, pudo confirmar que si cuidaría de su hermanito…. Así que ya no había de que preocuparse…. Ya había noqueado a los guardias y estaba por abandonar la aldea, sin embargo justo antes de poder salir de la aldea apareció Minato en frente a Itachi (a la velocidad de un rayo)… fue tan rápido que Itachi empalideció y no pudo ni reaccionar, solamente su expresión le causaba ya bastante temor…

-¿Se puede saber por que rayos no me esperaste al menos? - Dijo Minato

Itachi se calma y tranquilamente responde -…Ya le dije que es inútil, sin importar lo que pase no pienso quedarme…- Dijo Itachi

_Cálmate_… (Se decía Minato internamente ya que le quería matar)…. -En serio, ¿porque eres tan testarudo?, ¿que ganas huyendo?… - Dijo Minato

Este comentario molesto a Itachi -Yo no estoy huyendo yo…- Dijo Itachi

-¡Ya basta!, es obvio que contigo las palabras no vas a servir de mucho…. Así que te hare entender así sea por la fuerza…- Dijo Minato

Con cada palabra del yondaime Itachi quedaba más y más confundido pero todo cobro sentido cuando Minato lo puso rápidamente sobre sus rodillas… Para cuando Itachi pudo reaccionar ya se encontraba recibiendo el primer azote…

-¿¡Que rayos hace?... usted no tiene derecho a hacer esto…- Dijo Itachi

-No me importa, trate de razonar contigo, así que deja de quejarte…- Dijo Minato

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Maldición, ya suélteme….- Dijo Itachi

Esto era increíble, Itachi no podía ni quería creer que se encontraba en una situación tan humillante, y lo peor no era el dolor que empezaba a sentir sino el temor de que alguien que pasara por ahí o los guardias que antes había dejado inconscientes despertaran y vieran al gran Itachi Uchiha siendo azotado como un niño pequeño… Entonces Itachi noto como comenzaba a salir el sol, y se comenzaba a preguntar cuanto tiempo llevaba siendo azotado…

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-¡Ay!, espera ya esta amaneciendo no podemos seguir donde no nos vean…. ¡Ay! - Dijo Itachi

-Te dije que esta vez te iría peor…- Dijo Minato

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Por favor no siga me duele…- Dijo Itachi (Humillación total)

-Este bien iremos a un lugar más privado…- Dijo Minato

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Gracias….. ¡Ay! - Dijo Itachi

Entonces Minato levanto a Itachi y cogiéndole de la oreja lo encamino a una casa cerca de la suya que desde hacia un tiempo que estaba desocupada…

-Espere, que hace….. Esto no es necesario, en serio ya no escapare… Suélteme…- Dijo Itachi humillado, al ser tratado de esa forma

-Claro que es necesario… ya me has mostrado que no puedo confiar en ti…- Dijo Minato

-Maldición…- Dijo Itachi (Ante esta palabra sintió un leve tirón de su oreja…)

-Sera mejor para ti controlar tu vocabulario…- Dijo Minato

Itachi se sentía cada vez más y más humillado y solo rogaba que nadie los viera, aunque de nada le sirvió rogar pues un par de personas los vieron, y lo peor es que entendieron la situación, y aunque no hicieron comentarios al respecto Itachi no pudo tolerar por mas tiempo una situación así… Y sin medir las consecuencias, Itachi aparto con su brazo la mano de Minato de su oreja, dejando a Minato estupefacto…

-Ya basta, ¿que ganas humillándome de esta manera?…- Dijo Itachi

-¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco?... Esto lo hago solo por que me importas y además seria bueno que midas tus acciones ya tienes muchos problemas de por si…- Dijo Minato

Perdón… pero creo que se le esta pasando la mano con este asunto- Dijo Itachi

-Je, quizás me este pasando de la raya, pero es por tu causa, así que será mejo que te comportes mejor….- Dijo Minato

-Esta bien- Dijo Itachi resignándose

-bien entonces entra… - Dijo Minato señalando una pequeña casa

Itachi sintió cierto temor al entrar después de todo sabia bien que era lo que le esperaba y no era algo precisamente agradable… Minato se sentó en una silla que ahí había acercando hacia si a Itachi….

-Bien ya sabes lo que sigue ¿no? - Dijo Minato

-¿En verdad es necesario esto?... - Dijo Itachi sintiendo como su estomago se revolvía

-Si es necesario, ya trate de hablar contigo y no solo no escuchaste sino que trataste de escapar en dos oportunidades… Ahora deja de lloriquear y acepta las cosas como son- Dijo Minato

Itachi entendió que en esa situación no habría forma alguna de poder escapar del yondaime, menos con su monstruosa velocidad, pero de ninguna forma permitiría ser tratado de una forma tan infantil y humillante…. Como Itachi no se movía ni un milímetro Minato simplemente le jalo del brazo y una vez más a Itachi sobre sus rodillas prácticamente indefenso a lo que estaba por venir…

-Espere ya me pego hace un rato, ¿no es demasiado ya? - Dijo Itachi

-Claro que no esto apenas ha empezado… Solo te traje acá para que no nos vean afuera….- Dijo Minato

Pero esto es…- Dijo Itachi (Una vez más era callado con una palmada)

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

A Itachi le molesto estar otra ves en la misma situación por tercera ves en ese día, ya comenzaba a aburrirse y por mas que lo pensara no le entraba en la cabeza que fuera Minato quien le castigase, sin importar lo que el pensara (Minato), no tenia ningún derecho de tratarlo así esto era algo que no le concernía por lo que no debería entrometerse en sus asuntos…...

-sin importara lo que pueda pensar…... Se esta metiendo en asuntos que no le incumben- Dijo Itachi

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Claro que me incumben…... Como hokage es mi deber velar por el bienestar de la aldea y cada uno de sus integrantes…- Dijo Minato

-¿Y que rayos ganas pegándome?… - Dijo Itachi

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Yo no gano nada… aunque no me creas ahora serás tú quien termine ganando, aunque no sea de tu agrado…- Dijo Minato

-Deje de bromear…. ¿Acaso esto le divierte? - Dijo Itachi

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Es increíble que creas eso, ¿de verdad te parece que yo disfruto de esto?…. Parece que tengo que ser más duro contigo…- Dijo Minato algo ofendido

En eso Minato cogió el borde de sus pantalones y los bajo, hiso igual con la ropa interior, dejando totalmente expuesto su parte inferior… Ante esto Itachi reacciono furiosamente tratando de liberarse a como de lugar….

-Y una m$%&# que crees que haces…. ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!... ¡Ay! - Dijo Itachi gritando ahora (Cuanto mas se retorcía tratando de liberarse recibía un golpe particularmente fuerte)

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-No estas en posición de pedir algo así, y menos con ese tono….- Dijo Minato

-No me j$%&# eres tu quien… ¡Ay!… No tiene derecho a hacer esto….- Dijo Itachi

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Cuan terco puedes llegar a ser… Ahora será mejor que empieces a explicarme el porque deseas abandonar la aldea sin importar las circunstancias…- Dijo Minato

-No le debo ninguna explicación a usted, ahora suélteme ya…- Dijo Itachi

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Solo lo haces más difícil….- Dijo Minato

-Para que se molesta, es en vano… ya déjeme ir…- Dijo Itachi

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Eso no pasara… Ahora mejor comienza a explicar tus acciones…- Dijo Minato

-¿Por que simplemente no me deja y ya? - Dijo Itachi (Las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar)

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Ya te dije que me importas demasiado, como para dejarte sufrir así…- Dijo Minato

-¿Y no me esta haciendo sufrir ahora? - Dijo Itachi

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

- … Je… Si, pero esto solo es temporal….- Dijo Minato

-Pues no parece…. Arg… ya pare, no se cuanto mas pueda soportar….- Dijo Itachi

-Parare cuando me contestes la pregunta que te hice…- Dijo Minato

-Bien pero pare… pare por favor… Le diré todo… ¡pare, pare! - Dijo Itachi ahora suplicando

Minato decidió para darle tiempo de ordenar sus ideas, así que paro -Bien cuéntame ahora…- Dijo Minato

Aun con las lagrimas saliendo libremente, Itachi trato de levantarse pero Minato no le dejo… -No entiendo para que le debo repetir lo mismo, que clase de aldea aceptaría a alguien que aniquilo a su propia familia…. Que clase de mentira dirá para que no me encierren en la cárcel, mi vida acá ha terminado, es mejor que abandone la aldea y así protegerla desde afuera…- Dijo Itachi (A medida que hablaba iban brotando cada vez más lágrimas como si todas las que se había reprimido hasta ahora pudiera al fin fluir libremente)

-Aun si la aldea te repudia o maldice; ¿tu la seguirás protegiendo?- Dijo Minato

-Claro que si… Amo esta aldea por ella hice lo que hice…- Dijo Itachi

-Eso me basta para dejar que te quedes, pero aparte de eso hay otro motivo que te obliga abandonar la aldea, ¿no es así? - Dijo Minato

-No creo poder estar cerca de Sasuke, eso solo le traería más dolor y confusión…- Dijo Itachi

-Él te adora, y ahora tu eres toda la familia que le queda… ¿Acaso lo abandonaras así como así? - Dijo Minato

-Ya no, ahora me odia y no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediar las cosas con él (Sentía como si se le acabara de partir su corazón)… Solo podre ayudarle de lejos…- Dijo Itachi

-Aun no es tarde para arreglar las cosas… Seria conveniente que le contaras la verdad…- Dijo Minato

-No… no quiero que el termine tan decepcionado del clan como lo estuve yo…- Dijo Itachi

-Pero aunque le mientas tarde o temprano se enterara de la verdad- Dijo Minato

-Lo se pero…. Es que no me puede dejar levantarme, es molesto estar sobre tus rodillas- Dijo Itachi ahora irritado por mostrarse tan vulnerable

-De ninguna manera… Bien ya que terminamos de platicar, terminemos con esto ahora- Dijo Minato

-¿Que? - Dijo Itachi (No entendía a que se refería, al menos no hasta que nuevamente puso presión sobre su espalda de modo que lo dejo sujeto en esa posición)... -Espera no querrás decir que….- Dijo Itachi asustado

-Claro que si, aun no he acabado contigo solo pare para que me cuentes tus razones… Además, por mucho que fuera una orden aniquilar a tu propio clan es un crimen por el que debes ser castigado…- Dijo Minato

-Espera ya no…. ¡Ay! - Dijo Itachi

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Aun no me has dicho si te piensas quedar o no- Dijo Minato

-No puedo, aunque quiera…- Dijo Itachi

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-¿Acaso será por Sasuke? - Dijo Minato

-Por favor ya basta, no aguanto más…- Dijo Itachi (A estas alturas lloraba libremente)

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Entonces, si lo pones de ese modo, dejemos que sea Sasuke quien decida si te quedas o no…- Dijo Minato

-Esta bien, pero ya pare- Dijo Itachi (En ese momento hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa con tal de parar)

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-Aguanta solo un poco mas….- Dijo Minato

Después de esa última tanda, dio por terminada la paliza y Minato se dedico a consolar a Itachi que ahora era un mar de lágrimas… Para cuando Itachi se pudo calmar, se sintió algo aliviado, como si el peso que recaía en el hubiera disminuido un poco…

Itachi estaba avergonzado por su condición actual… -¿En verdad era necesario esto? - Dijo Itachi

-Parece que si… no te diste tiempo para llorar por tu familia, si seguías reprimiendo tus emociones podrías haberte quebrado desde dentro… además desperdiciaste la oportunidad que te di para hablar u_u- Dijo Minato

Itachi se frota el trasero, el cual le dolía horrores -aun así se paso de la raya ¬¬- Dijo Itachi

-Je, bueno fue por culpa tuya…La próxima vez recuerda que sin importar lo que pase yo te ayudare, así que ven conmigo antes de actuar…. Ahora creo que es hora de que le cuentes la verdad a Sasuke…- Dijo Minato

-Pero eso….- Dijo Itachi siendo interrumpido

-No discutas, pienso que merece saber la verdad; además si el decide el si te quedas o te vas, debe saber la verdad…. ¿Bien quien se lo dirá, tú o yo? - Dijo Minato

Itachi no quería contarle a Sasuke la verdad pero sabia que seria mejor que la escuche de Itachi…

-Supongo que deberé ser yo…- Dijo Itachi

-Bien entonces te llevare ahora mismo- Dijo Minato

-Espere, no podemos esperar un poco aun, arg…- Dijo Itachi (Al tratar de moverse su parte ahora adolorida se lo impidió)

-Bueno si quieres continuar la paliza- Dijo Minato

-No- Dijo Itachi sobresaltado

-Sasuke saldrá pronto del hospital, habrá que darnos prisa…- Dijo Minato

Y tras de acomodarse la ropa (Cosa que no fue nada agradable), Fue llevado por Minato a las puertas del hospital

-Bien el resto lo dejo en tus manos…- Dijo Minato

-¿No me puede llevara arriba? - Dijo Itachi pensando el trayecto que debería recorrer en especial el subir las escaleras

-Vamos no es para tanto…- Dijo Minato

-Es fácil para usted decirlo ¬¬- Dijo Itachi

Así que se resigno a caminar hasta la recepción e ir al cuarto de Sasuke y tal como imaginó fue doloroso… Sintiendo cierto temor entro en la habitación de su hermanito…

Sasuke estaba con la mente distraída, aun confundido por los sucesos de la noche pasada, aun sin poder creer que eso fuera real… Hasta que una vos familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos y al voltear a ver ahí estaba Itachi a su lado, sintiendo una mezcla de sentimientos (Ira, confusión, tristeza y miedo), y sin pensarlo mucho cogió lo primero que vio (Imaginen que casualmente había un juego de bisturís cerca de el) y ataco a Itachi…

-¿¡Que rayos haces acá! Dijo cuando Itachi esquivo todo con bastante facilidad)… Maldición…- Dijo Sasuke tratando de levantarse pero le fue inútil ya que Itachi lo asió de nuevo a su cama

-Cálmate Sasuke vine solo para hablar…- Dijo Itachi con un tono calmado

-Por que tendría que escucharte, maldito traidor…- Dijo Sasuke

-Basta Sasuke- Dijo Itachi gravemente, cosa que hizo que Sasuke se estremeciera… -Perdóname por mi culpa estas sufriendo ahora, por mucho que quiera no puedo borrar lo que paso así que solo vine para contarte la verdad, por favor quédate callado y escucha lo que tengo que decir…- Dijo Itachi mortificado y lleno de culpa

Sasuke estaba aun más confundido, como si lo de anoche fuera una pesadilla, ahora Itachi nuevamente actuaba como su hermano mayor, pero… -No tenemos nada que decirnos, ahora lárgate de aquí. - Dijo Sasuke fríamente

Escucharlo decirle estas cosas fue más doloroso de lo que Itachi había imaginado… -Entiendo que estés molesto, y no te culpo de ello, pero no te soltare hasta que te lo haya contado todo- Dijo Itachi

Y así Itachi le explico todo lo que había pasado, omitiendo uno que otro detalle, dejando a su hermanito cada vez más pasmado… Sin saber como debería sentirse con una situación así, una vez que termino le soltó inmediatamente… Itachi moro la expresión incrédula de Sasuke y decidió que seria mejor dejarlo solo, al menos por ahora…

-Al contarte esto, no espero que me perdones… Es solo que me vi obligado a contarte todo…- Dijo Itachi (Tras decir esto se retiro)

Sasuke no podía hablar, estaba demasiado impactado con lo que le conto Itachi, tanto que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna… Deseaba ir con su hermano decirle que no lo dejara, pero aun seguía muy afectado con los sucesos de la noche anterior; aun cuando vio como Itachi se marchaba, no pudo detenerlo por mucho que quería hacerlo. Ya no sabía si debía estar o no molesto contra Itachi; la confusión dentro de el se había hecho demasiado grande…

Itachi sabia que enfrentar a Sasuke seria duro, pero no esperaba que tanto, tal era el dolor interno que sentía por dentro que casi se olvido del dolor latente en su parte posterior, al salir del hospital se sorprendió de ver que Minato lo estaba esperando…

Al ver a Itachi Minato le sonrió -¿y bien le contaste todo?- Pregunto Minato

Itachi baja la cabeza -Si le conté todo- Dijo Itachi

Al verlo así Minato se dispuso a abrasarlo, tras ver la tristeza presente en su expresión seguro que esto le haría sentir mejor -Calma, todo saldrá bien; ahora mejor acompáñame, te sentirás mejor después de descansar un poco n_n- Dijo Minato

-Gracias…- Dijo Itachi (Ese abrazo le sentó bien ya que sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmoronar, y de algún modo se sintió levemente reconfortado)

Tras de dejar a Itachi durmiendo fue al hospital, debía asegurarse de cómo irían las cosas…

-¿Que tal Sasuke?, ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - Dijo Minato

Sasuke se quedo callado ante la pregunta, no tenia ganas de hablar…

-Parece que ya hablaste con Itachi…. Y, ¿que piensas hacer de ahora en adelante? - Dijo Minato

Sasuke estaba aun confundido -No lo se… Un momento, ¿sabe lo de Itachi?... Como hokage, por que no hizo nada para evitar que esto pasara- Dijo Sasuke mientras se le salen algunas lágrimas

-Eso era algo que no pude evitar, estaba fuera de mis manos… Lo siento- Dijo Minato

-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿por que tenia que pasar esto?... Esto no puede ser real…- Dijo Sasuke a la vez que brotaban mas lágrimas

-Se que no lo entiendes, por que eres demasiado joven para entender de estas cosas; sin embargo ahora Itachi es la única familia que te queda, ¿De verdad estas dispuesto a perderlo a el también?- Dijo Minato

-No, pero no puedo evitar…. Es decir fue Itachi el que…- Dijo Sasuke (No pudo terminar la frase)

-Entiendo que te sientas así, solo piénsalo bien; esta en tus manos que Itachi se quede a tu lado o no… Bien te dejare solo, no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo ¿Bien? - Dijo Minato

-De acuerdo- Dijo Sasuke

Sasuke se quedo pensando aun inseguro de que debería hacer…

A la mañana siguiente Itachi (paso la noche en casa de Minato), fue despertado temprano para realizar un tortuoso entrenamiento con el yondaime, además de varias misiones extra que se le había asignado (Una de las peores semanas para Itachi). Al terminar la semana Minato (en compañía de Itachi) fue en busca de la respuesta de Sasuke…

-He estado pensando y yo… no te podre perdonar por lo que hiciste hermano, pero no quiero perder a alguien que es tan importante para mí…- Dijo Sasuke

Itachi se emocionó con la respuesta de su pequeño hermanito y estuvo a punto de ir y abrazarlo, pero Sasuke le gano

-Gracias Sasuke, lamento haberte causado este sufrimiento…- Dijo Itachi aliviado, sintiendo como si un enorme peso se le hubiere retirado

-Pienso que será mejor que ya no mencionemos nada al respecto…- Dijo Sasuke aun no muy seguro de lo que acababa de decir…

Minato sonrió aliviado, no sabia que pasaría si Sasuke terminaba obligando a Itachi a dejar la aldea… Tras ponerse de acuerdo con Itachi y Sasuke, decidieron que seria mejor para ambos mudarse, por lo que terminaron viviendo en una casa cercana a la de Minato (Originalmente Minato quiso que se mudaran con el pero Itachi no quiso y como Sasuke le apoyo, Minato no les pudo obligar, por lo que busco un lugar cercano a su casa para tenerlos vigilados)

_-/-_

_VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD_

Itachi termino el relato ahí, y miro como Sasuke se quedaba callado y pensativo, empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle contado o mas bien recordado aquella época que tanto dolor les trajo a los dos…. En cuanto a Sasuke tras ver la mirada mortificada de Itachi se trago su orgullo y se sentó sobre sus piernas apoyando su cabeza en su pecho…

Itachi se sorprendió con lo que hizo Sasuke… -¿Pero q…?- Dijo Itachi

-Perdón no quería recordarte eso… No te guardo ningún rencor… Estoy feliz de que te quedaras conmigo- Dijo Sasuke algo avergonzado

Itachi sonríe aliviado, luego dice cariñosamente… -Estúpido hermano menor, soy yo quien debe pedir perdón… (Acaricia su cabeza) ya es muy tarde, vamos a dormir…- Dijo Itachi

-Esta bien…- Dijo Sasuke al momento que se sujetaba del cuello de Itachi… -Te dije que ser castigado por tu hermano es mucho más humillante que lo que te pasó a ti…-

-Je, je, je… ¿quieres que te cargue hasta tu cuarto? - Dijo Itachi sonriente

-Es tu culpa que mi trasero me duela tanto que ni pueda caminar libremente…- Dijo Sasuke irritado

-Ya deja de quejarte, por tu causa casi me pegan otra vez…. Bien vamos (Dijo cargándolo con mucha facilidad)… Por cierto Sasuke te advierto que el entrenamiento de mañana no será nada agradable menos contigo en esta condición- Dijo Itachi

Sasuke se limitó a asentir al entender a que se refería… -¿Es que no me has castigado ya suficiente? - Dijo Sasuke

-Perdona Sasuke, aun falta esa parte del castigo… La próxima vez piensa un poco antes de actuar y no me obligues a repetir esto, por ahora solo descansa…- Dijo Itachi

-Podrías compadecerte de tu hermano menor….- Dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente

-Sasuke…- Dijo Itachi como advertencia

-Perdón… Entonces dime como fue eso de que casi te pegan…- Dijo Sasuke

-Ah, eso fue por que antes de ir al parque por ti, estuve hablando con el yondaime-sama y me dijo que si no te castigaba como es debido, él me castigaría a mí por no cumplir mi rol como tu tutor…- Dijo Itachi casi riendo

-¿Me castigaste por eso? - Dijo Sasuke sintiéndose traicionado

-¿Como crees?, si tú no hubieses aceptado irte con esos desconocidos, no te habría castigado, ni aun con la amenaza del yondaime…- Dijo Itachi

-Ya veo…- Dijo Sasuke aliviado

No hubo más incidentes esa noche, a la mañana siguiente Itachi cumplió su palabra y tras levantarlo temprano empezó el entrenamiento…

-Ya deja de quejarte te advertí que esto pasaría… Además es solo el calentamiento- Dijo Itachi

-Es fácil decirlo cuando no eres tú quien lo hace…- Dijo Sasuke

-No es tan malo, te recuerdo que ya pase por esto… Ahora te diré que si no completas los ejercicios que te deje tendrás que hacerlos de nuevo, y por tu propio bien será mejor que me hagas caso…- Dijo Itachi

-Esta bien… ¿pero 100 sentadillas?, ya te estas pasando ¿no puedo solo correr?- Dijo Sasuke

-No, ahora comienza- Dijo Itachi con algo de dureza

En este ejercicio Sasuke tuvo problemas ya que solo llego a 95 antes de parar (ya no toleraba el dolor)

-Sasuke te dije que no pararas… (Suspira) ahora tendrás que empezar de nuevo- Dijo Itachi

-Oh vamos Itachi ya hice 95, ya no soporto esto… me duele…- Dijo Sasuke

-Por favor hazme caso, o tendré que una castigarte por desobedecerme…- Dijo Itachi

-¡¿Castigarme por algo así? (Tienes que estar bromeando… se dijo internamente) Ya en serio te estas pasando de la raya…- Dijo Sasuke

-Hazme caso aunque no te parezca ahora esto lo hago por tu propio bien…- Dijo Itachi

-¡No!, ya no tolero esto, tengo sueño y me duele el… (Se sonroja)… Como sea yo me largo- Dijo Sasuke irreverentemente

Itachi suspira exasperado… -estúpido hermano menor…- Dijo Itachi

En eso le agarro del brazo y sentándose en una roca que había cerca puso a su hermanito rebelde sobre sus rodillas nuevamente…

-Espera, no es para tanto- Dijo Sasuke sintiendo como el miedo dentro de si creció, como era posible que tan pronto estuviera en esa posición nuevamente

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-¿Por qué eres tan testarudo?, te recuerdo que esto es un castigo, no se supone que sea de tu agrado y mucho menos harás lo que se te pegue en gana… ¿Entendido?- Dijo Itachi

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

-¡Ay! Basta por favor… lo siento… perdón… Me portare bien lo juro, ya basta…- Dijo Sasuke (Eso fue suficiente para reavivar el dolor en su trasero)

Tras de ese incidente Sasuke se resigno a ser mas obediente, ya que sabia que de lo contrario lo pasaría aun peor… Itachi se sintió culpable por lo que acababa de hacer, por lo que a modo de compensación decidió cambio la practica que tenia planeada por lanzamientos de kunais (No requería tanto movimiento en la parte inferior del cuerpo)… Sasuke se dio cuenta de ello y lo agradeció internamente…

Y así paso la semana sin más incidentes, salvo uno que otro acto de rebeldía (por parte de Sasuke) los cuales nunca terminaron bien para Sasuke…

**FIN**

Bien espero que les haya gustado, perdón por la demora, pero con la universidad, y otras actividades, no tuve tiempo suficiente para terminar esto…

En definitiva no creo que vaya escribir de nuevo, o al menos no en un buen tiempo… En fin eso esta por verse

Hasta la próxima vez… ^-^

Bye


End file.
